Assassins Creed: Origins
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: We have dedicated our lives to the study of the deadly arts. We can blend in with any crowd, strike from any direction, and eliminate anyone with a single thrust of our blade. We are the Assassins of Chaos and our actions will be remembered for ages to come
1. The Gathering Storm

**A/N: the beginning may sound like other Assassin of chaos stories but I PROMISE that the story plot is WAY DIFFERENT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AND ASSASSINS CREED, ASSASSINS CREED II, ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD, AND ASSASSINS CREED REVALATIONS OR CLASH OF THE TITANS! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR UBISOFT CORPORATIONS!**

_**Assassin Creed: Origins**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**The Gathering Storm**_

_**(Chaos' pov)**_

_***Olympus***_

Thunder and lightning sprayed across the stormy night sky while the seas splashed onto the beach shores across the whole world. Crops wilted and died then regrew themselves while the dead repeated the cycle of life within a minute.

Chaos. The world was in chaos, and it wasn't my doing. I materialized in front of a massive building that hosted the current location of Mt. Olympus, the home of the Gods of Greece. I looked up as a flash of lightning a funnel of storm clouds circled the top of the building as if a Hurricane was forming.

"They're preparing for battle...I must hurry," hurriedly I walked inside, my black cloak and hood making me look suspicious as I walked up to the door man who was reading a book that had a boy with an Egyptian sword in his while a girl stood next to his side with Egyptian hieroglyphs escaped from the palm of her hand _**(A/N: Haha I'm not dissing the Kane Chronicles, I just had to put the series in this part because I find it ironic)**_, "600th floor please."

The door man kept his eyes on the book as I got a clear view of the title "The Kane Chronicles", "Sorry, there's no 600th floor in the Empire State building. Move along."

I placed my hands on the desk and leaned forward towards him, "I need to speak with the Olympian council, it's important."

"Schedule an appointment then."

"The creator of the universe does not need to schedule an appointment with some pesky sky god!" I slammed my fist on the desk making a small yet powerful shake rock the entire state of New York, "Get me to Olympus before I allow this Civil war to end up with a new age of Titans and Giants! "

The door man handed me the elevator key with his hand shaking as he spoke, "S-s-sorry my lord! Please use the elevator to your left, have a nice day."

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Thank you."

He nodded and went back to reading his book as I made my way over to the elevator on the left, separated from the other elevators to the right. Once inside, I inserted the key card and shot straight up towards the 600th floor, Olympus.

The ride up took forever; the elevators music was blasting "It's raining men" as the dots went higher and higher until it showed that I had reached the final floor. With a soft DING the doors spread apart to reveal a sky bridge snaking its way towards a grand Greek looking temple floating amidst the clouds. I inhaled the air as I stepped out of the elevator; the tension was even denser on immortal territory.

Quickly I made my way towards the temple, more lightning flashed and crackled around the entire buildings as I neared the colossal bronze and gold doors that lead to the throne room.

"We cannot survive a war with them!"

"We need to fight them now before they assemble a force of their own!"

"We don't have the strength to take them both head on!"

"We could make a proposal with them! A truce!"

"NO!" a defying rumble sounded from the throne room as I entered inside quietly. All the gods were on their feet and dressed up in their battle armor as they watched Zeus arise from throne and stepped forward, his master bolt clenched tight in his fist as he spoke again, "I showed them kindness and peace and they reward my kindness with...DEFIANCE! THERE WILL BE NO TRUCE!"

Suddenly a black figure materialized in front of the council, "Finally some rage from you." the figure turned into black smoke again and drifted off into the direction of a black throne made up of Stygian iron, "Long have I watched as the Titans and Giants swore and planned revenged in Tartarus, now they have risen up from the depths with numbers beyond our own at their disposal, we cannot win even if we tried, our end is near."

Apollo stood up and glared at Hades, "You belong in the Underworld not here!"

Hades smirked, "You do not have the right to tell me where I belong my little nephew."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Hades, "What do you want brother?"

Hades looked at Zeus then at the entire Olympian council before speaking once more, "Gaia has helped the Titans and Giants form an alliance. She does not fear us except for one person."

To Zeus' right spoke his brother: Poseidon, "Who? Who could Gaia possibly fear if not us?"

"Ouranos, the first lord of the sky," Hades looked around at the now silent yet shocked Olympians, their faces etched with fear and rage, "The only way to have a fighting chance against the armies Gaia is to resurrect the first sky lord."

Apollo gripped his bow tight as Artemis, his twin sister laid a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Are you mad! Unleashing Ouranos would bring the doom of us all!"

"Our doom is coming whether you like it or not Apollo!" yelled Hades as he stood up and pointed at a sculptor of the current Oracle: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, "Even your precious Oracle foresees our doom! Would you rather go down without a chance at all or fight with someone that may give us an edge!"

Before Apollo could speak, I butted in, "There is another option."

Slowly I materialized in front of every single Olympian in cosmic dust, "Hello Olympians, it is a pleasure to be in your midst."

Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Athena instantly pointed their weapons at me as Zeus spoke, "Who are you and who allowed you on Olympus."

I sighed, "That would be your door man's fault on the immortal world, he really needs to change his style of reading, and the music in the elevator on the way here, please change it. No one wants to listen to 'It's raining men'."

Zeus scowled and flashed right in front of me and pointed his lightning bolt at my neck, "I will ask once more, who are you?"

I smirked, "I am Chaos, Lord of the Universe and your creator."

All eyes grew wide as every single body in the throne room fell to their knees in front of me. Slowly I raised my arms up, "Arise Olympians, I am not your enemy."

All the Olympians slowly rose up from their knees and sat back down in their seats as I paced slowly in front of all the Olympians, "War is upon you. The Regain of the Titans and the might of the Giants are together and against you. Yes, doom is your fate when you choose to take both threats head on alone or alongside Ouranos, but there is a third option that will help you and catch the Primal powers off guard."

Athena raised her hand and spoke, "What is this option you present us with my lord Chaos?"

"Like every war, every side has an alliance. I can give you that."

Hermes narrowed his eyes at, "Wait you want to be our ally? Wouldn't it be simpler for you if you just rid the world of the Titans, Giants, and Olympians so you can rule it alone without any opposition?"

"Yes I can, but choose not to," I smiled softly at Hermes then looked at every single god and goddess, "I have watched this world grow from its infancy to its adulthood. The past four ages before you almost made me end the life-force of this world, but a miracle happened that made me change my mind." I looked at the six eldest Olympians and bowed, "You six set of a spark of hope for this world's future. Under the rule of Zeus the earth has prospered and thrived. I admit I do not agree and dislike some of your decisions in ruling but in the end, the fifth age is a golden age and that is something worth preserving."

All the Olympians bowed in return and in respect as they accept my words of kindness. The tension in the room lessened as a sense of hope surged throughout the fourteen Olympians. As they sat down, Zeus spoke, "We thank you for your kindness and hospitality Lord Chaos, we graciously accept your helping hand in our time of need. By the way you are right about the door man and the elevator music, who reads about two kids that are descendants of Egyptian Pharos and listens to 80's music? Anyways, what type of army are you sending us?"

"I believe you know them, you helped form them long ago when the first Civil War erupted between your two civilizations," the gods stood their frozen as the big three changed into their Roman aspects: Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto.

Neptune was the first to speak, "Assassini de la Olympia?"

I nodded in response as Pluto summoned ghostly images of past heroes that were famous in the Greek and Roman and Myths around the world along with the worlds famous people: Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, Jason, Achilles, Phaeton, Belleraphon, Hector, Remus, Romulus, Caesar, Augustus, King Richard, Robin Hood, Altaïr, Leonardo da Vinci, Enzi Auditori de Firenze, and so on and so forth. Children and descendants of both Greek and Roman gods and demigods that formed an alliance after the first demigod civil war began after the fall of the Greeks to the Romans.

Jupiter looked at the apparitions of the heroes then looked at me, "The Assassins of Olympus were disavowed after the last Civil war, what makes you think that a forgotten group of warriors will help us stand a chance against the might of Terra _**(A/N: means Gaea in Latin)**_ and her children?"

"Because after you abandoned the Assassins, I took over and began recruiting demigods or any other forms of life that had no place to go to. Gone were the days of being born into the order, now a days people join to fight for justice," I crossed my arms and looked at the big three as the returned to their Greek aspects, "My Assassins are highly trained and equipped the most deadliest weapons and powers granted by me. Each and every one of them has a piece of my power and is immortal. They can be hurt or injured but they cannot be killed by anyone else except from one of their own. They work in the darkness to serve the light; they are the Assassins of Chaos."

To my left spoke Athena, "How many Assassins do you have?"

"Fifty thousand Assassins, each have the strength of a hundred gods, titans, or giants. They have been tested on other worlds with life that I have created; now their true test shall begin at the war of the Immortals."

"Who is in command of the Assassins?"

"Ultimately, I am their leader but I have my second who was the first Assassin in three thousand years."

Poseidon raised his eyebrow, "And who is he?"

I sighed and looked at Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena before closing my eyes, "That I cannot say. It is his decision to tell you his identity. But be warned, he holds a grudge to those who have wronged him in the past, some of them are in this room while the rest reside at Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter."

A surprised looked appeared on Poseidon's face but it was Hades that spoke, "What have we done to make your Assassin to hate some of us?"

I turned to Hades and shook my head, "You abandoned him, and in return, he abandoned his heart that carried you all inside of it."

_**(Assassin Alpha pov)**_

_***In the outskirts of the ruins of Rome***_

We've been chasing it all week as Beta and I raced through the rooftops of old Rome. We jumped and rolled and swung from building to building as the figure in front of us went through the wall and reappeared out the other side of the aging marble stone.

To my right barked Beta as he flipped over a falling wooden beam, "We need to corner him somehow!"

I looked around as I tapped into my Eagle vision. Everything around me suddenly became blue as I looked for a possible maneuver to trap our prey, "Beta! Take to the ground while I pursue him on top!"

Beta nodded and leaped into a pile of hay twenty feet below. Normally if any regular human or demigod tried to attempt a leap that high they would've shattered their bones but thanks to Chaos, our bodies were enhanced to do such feats.

Slowly I began to gang up on him as Beta below was directly underneath our target. Gently I whistled twice and Beta suddenly ignited the Greek fire bombs that we hidden inside the ruins earlier that day.

A series of explosions vibrated through the ancient structures causing the roofing to collapse behind us. This brought a momentary halt to our target as he hesitated to jump off the roof before he had no solid ground to run on.

As I drew closer to him, he made up his mind to jump. Time seemed to slow as I watched him leap off the edge of the building and straight into a hole that would lead down to the catacombs below.

Sensing this I yelled, "Beta now!"

A sound of wood being smashed to pieces was heard as a hooded armored figure _**(A/N: imagine beta using the Armor and outfit of Altaïr in the first Assassins Creed game)**_ burst from the wood and tackled the target before he could fall into the hole in the ground. They tumbled and rolled and finally came to a stop, the target slowly getting up to attempt an escape again.

With a burst of speed, I jumped high into the air and began to fall straight towards the enemy, a blade suddenly appearing from underneath my wrist gauntlet. Before the target realized what was happening, my knees slammed into his back while my left hand cupped his mouth to muffle his voice as my right hand drove the hidden blade forward to his neck. Slowly I removed the blade from his neck and flipped him over to look at his eyes as the last ounce of life left his body. Gently I closed his eyes as his body dissolved into gold dust, "Rest in peace Prometheus."

From behind me walked up Beta who was talking to a little hologram of someone from his hidden blade gauntlet, "The Assassins must be ready by 0900 hours tomorrow."

Beta nodded his response but I butted in, "Assassin Alpha here, what's the situation Chaos?"

Chaos looked at me cautiously as he spoke, "The Assassins are being called into action, there is a war between the Olympians and Gaea, and we are going to aid the Greeks and Romans."

Beta looked at me the same way as Chaos. I sighed, hating having to go back to the source of my pain but having no choice in Chaos' decision, "Very well, the Assassins are on their way."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. A Brief Introduction

**A/N: the beginning may sound like other Assassin of chaos stories but I PROMISE that the story plot is WAY DIFFERENT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AND ASSASSINS CREED, ASSASSINS CREED II, ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD, AND ASSASSINS CREED REVALATIONS OR CLASH OF THE TITANS! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR UBISOFT CORPORATIONS!**

_**Assassin Creed: Origins**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A brief introduction**_

_**(Alpha's pov)**_

Beta and I stood there in silence after the video feed ended. The Assassins were to go back to New York, back to Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, and Mt. Olympus.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I unsheathed my hidden blade then sheathed it, "I didn't expect to go back so soon."

Beta nodded, "What was twelve thousand years for us was only twelve years for them. So much has changed."

I nodded and fished out a locket that I wore around my neck. My hand closed around the small cluster of metal as I closed my eyes upon reliving a memory. Gently I smiled to myself before allowing myself to let the memory slip back into its place inside my head, "Do the others still honor her?"

A soft ruffle of clothing confirmed my answer, "Very well. Let us get ready then."

Beta spoke, "Before we depart for the camp tomorrow, I need to tell you abo-"

I turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever it is can wait for tomorrow."

The look in his eyes told me he wanted to press the matter on but he then relented and nodded, "Yes Alpha, we will discuss this tomorrow."

Without any more discussions, I fished out my Assassin seal from my utility belt and flipped it twice. Three thin blue halos began to circle around Beta and I before we both dissolved into thin air.

_**(Paula's pov)**_

_***the next day, Camp Half-Blood. The day of the Assassins arrival***_

I sat up from my bed panting as the effects of my nightmare began to wear off. I glanced to my left to see that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. With a frustrated sigh, I buried my face in my hands as small beads of sweat ran down my neck:

_***dream***_

_The dream started off with a man. He was running on a roof top with two other men running behind him. Both men were wearing blue and black robes with the same color of hoods that only managed to show their face from the nose down. The man in the lead had a cape on his left arm while the other guy had a small cape on his back._

_The hooded guy in the lead barked at the guy behind him, "Beta! Take to the ground while I pursue him on top!"_

_I watched as the guy named Beta leap off the edge of the roof top and landed on a nearby haystack before resuming his chase down below. Suddenly the guy who was still chasing the fearful man on the roof top began to glow blue, in fact, the entire dream became blue._

_The only one who wasn't blue was the person being chased. He glowed red, dark red, the color of the enemy. The chase continued until the hooded figure running on the roof whistled. A low rumble was felt followed by a loud BOOM as the entire structure burst into green flames._

_Still the chase went on but it wouldn't last. The target that was being chased suddenly jumped off the roof. The blue scenery disappeared followed by the hooded figure running on the rooftops yelling, "Beta, now!"_

_The sound of wood being broken to pieces sounded off below me as Beta tackled the falling person in mid jump while the guy who called Beta's name leapt from the ledge of the roof and slammed his knees into the back of his prey. A flash of light reflecting of a metallic surface appeared from underneath the unnamed hooded figure's gauntlet as it disappeared into the falling man's neck._

_The three of them landed on the old paved ground while the man who killed the falling person spoke, "Rest in peace Prometheus."_

_As soon as the hooded man said those words, a new voice spoke beside me, "It isn't wise to watch other people's dreams without permission young one."_

_Startled, I turned around to see a third hooded figure standing behind me. Just like the other two figures, the hood hid the face from the nose up leaving from the nose down exposed for other people to see. The only difference was that the new hooded figure had the features of a female. An hourglass yet well-toned figure and black hair with olive colored skin were also visible to my eyes._

_She smiled softly and took a step forward to me and I instinctively took a step back making her stop in her tracks, "Who are you?"_

_"Who am I? That's a very good question to ask me," the female Assassin slid down her hood to reveal her black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes, "I have been called many things like Gamma or Bea."_

_I tilted my head to the side, "Why do they call you Gamma?"_

_She laughed, "I am called Gamma because I am the second Master Assassin. The Master Assassins rank of power follows the order of the Greek Alphabet. You just witnessed Assassins Alpha and Beta, our top two Assassins."_

_"But Gamma is so...robotic. I'm just going to call you Bea, it sounds cute," for some reason I felt more calm and closer to this Assassin than other two I saw in my dream, except for Assassin Beta, I felt as if I should know him. Then again, the same went for Bea as I stared at her facial features. She looked vaguely familiar, as if I was looking at a person I had seen before, "You look as if I saw you before, I just can't put a finger on where I saw you."_

_Bea laughed and shook her head, "When the time comes, you'll make the connection soon enough."_

_I pouted, "Great more waiting and riddles."_

_Another laugh emanated from Bea as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She looked no older than sixteen in my eyes, "Come, I need to show you something before I have to leave. Do note that some of the things you will see will happen soon, very soon. They will be good and bad events and you must be prepared for what is about to come."_

_I shook my head, "I don't understand, what's going to happen?"_

_Bea just looked at me with a sorrowful expression before waving her hand in a swiping motion. As soon as she did that, the entire scene morphed into a dark rocky city that was busy with activity. Every monster that you could think of was there wearing battle armor or forging armor and weapons._

_Evil Cyclopes and Telkhines along with Dracanae filled the outskirts of the city with activity that made my spine tingle. Slowly I looked up to Bea and whispered, "What is this place?"_

_"This is the Palace of Gaea. The Earth Goddess that mothered the Titans and the Gigantes," Bea looked around also before spotting several gray colored skeletal warriors heading to our direction, "And right now they are preparing for War."_

_Before I could speak, Bea dragged me towards the nearest shadow she could find and the next thing I know it, we were inside a dark earth made throne room that also had high activity inside of it. Twenty three gigantic forms sat in a giant O around a huge earth spire that was constantly moving shifting._

_Only three thrones were empty while the rest of the seats were being used. On one half of the circle sat the Olympians; well they looked like the Olympians in my eyes. The other half of the room had the most bizarre set of people that I have ever seen. Two twin giants had the human features of a man from the knee up while from the knee down, snakes completed the rest of their body. Another pair had scaly legs and arms to complete there almost looking body. Only one had a complete human like completion, the only thing that made it inhuman was that he was made entirely out of earth and stone._

_I looked at Bea as we both hid in the shadows, "Bea, who are these guys? They aren't the Olympians are they?"_

_Bea shook her head, "They are the children of Gaea. The eleven normal ones you see sitting on the right of the circle are the Titans, the ones that you see on the left of the circle are the Gigantes. Both groups were divided on destroying Olympus back in the Ancient days, now united by that sphere of rock in the center."_

_As she said that, the earth clad person stood up from his throne and strode over to the earth spire. His muscular arms were rippling with dirt and shifting plates of stone as he placed a rocky hand on top of the spire._

_He was silent for a few minutes before he roared in triumph, "BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" The entire throne room quickly became silent as he spoke, "Finally the world is ours! For eons we have rose twice and have fallen twice to the insufferable Gods of Olympus and to their irritating Demi-god children!"_

_The entire O roared in unison as the earth man continued to speak, "Now after twelve years of gathering energy, Olympus stands virtually weak from the last two wars that they took part in! Now with the secret weapon of our mother, we make sure Olympus and the Olympians will finally fall from power PERMENANTLY!"_

_Both of us watched as the earth spire doubled in size before the scene shifted to another dark place, but a much older and dangerous setting that had death written all over it. Before I could even say a word, I was hushed by another voice that seemed to be chanting in a strange language, something older than Ancient Greek._

_Suddenly a man covered in black robes strode forth from a passageway, his eyes were an exact complexion as Bea, "What are you doing down there."_

_I looked up_ _at Bea and whispered, "Who is that man speaking to?"_

_Bea looked at me then silently pointed towards the ground where a dim light seem to make the floor beneath us glow. The man wearing the dark robe cursed in Ancient Greek as he pulled out a sword that was made entirely out of silver and black metal, "Still trying to find a way out of that pit are ya dad?"_

_The dim light flickered for a moment before it illuminated the entire cavern in a huge column of light. When the light died down, there staring straight at man was a huge face, "Hades, how nice it is to see you."_

_Hades smirked, "Hello father, I would give you a hug but I fear you would want to try and swallow me whole again."_

_The face laughed, but it was filled evil, "Don't worry my son, once I get out of this blasted hole of a prison then I will make sure you will never escape my prison again!"_

_A cold look formed on Hades face as he raised his sword higher, "What do you mean 'When you get out'? You will never get out of Tartarus again Kronos!"_

_Kronos smirked at and shoved his huge face in front of Hades, "Soon Hades, soon I will be free from here, and I will get my revenge on you and your brothers."_

_Before Hades could slash at the huge face, Kronos disappeared back into the depths of Tartarus making the entire cavern dark once more. Hades huffed in anger before he sheathed his sword, "I need to warn the Council."_

_As he said that, the entire scene shifted to a new place where huge city stood. A city bigger and more magnificent than Mt. Olympus._

_My eyes went wide as I took in what that grand city presented to me, "What is this place?"_

_Bea giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder as she walked past me and turned to face me, "This is Asgard, the realm eternal. Maybe one day you can see this place in person."_

_"But aren't I already here?"_

_She shook her head and sighed, "No, just a figment of your mind is here with me." Bea looked at stars behind me and nodded as a rainbow glow began to surround us, "I must go now. Remember what I showed you, it will help prepare you and the others for the upcoming war, until then, good luck Paula."_

_I blinked rapidly as the rainbow light obscured my vision, "Bea wait! Will see each other again?"_

_Bea yelled over the nose, "Soon Paula! Soon!"_

_***dream ends***_

The morning horn for breakfast snapped me out of my current state of mind while the sounds of campers getting out of their cabins filled my ears. I looked around my room and sighed softly in contempt, have brainy while half messy.

Slowly I got up from my bed and stood in front of my mirror. At twelve years old I was almost hitting five feet, my black and blonde hair was a rat's nest but after a quick shower, it would miraculously go back to its natural long and curly style. My slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the morning rays of the sun that sneaked into my room from my bed room window but what got me a lot of attention were my eyes, They were an oceanic blue that would always change colors if I was either angry or in a storm.

A soft knock on my door got my attention as my mom barked through the wooden object, "Paula! Hurry up it's time for breakfast!"

I rolled my eyes as I threw on some jean shorts, a sleeveless orange camp Half-blood shirt, some low cut white socks, and my favorite pair of grey vans. After I made sure I was presentable, I made my way downstairs to find my mom scrambling to put her bracelet on her wrist while talking to someone via Iris message. When I reached the bottom step, I saw that she was talking to a familiar person with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

The man in the Iris message saw me and beamed, "Hey Paula! Rise and shine princess!"

My cheeks turned red at the man's comment, "Uncle Jason I told you not to call me princess!"

Uncle Jason laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll just call you Paulabear, is that better?"

"No, Princess is better."

"My thoughts exactly."

My mom rolled her eyes and shook her head while laughing, "You two are always arguing, well Jason we'll see you and Piper later on today?"

My Uncle nodded through the Iris message, "Yeah, Piper and I as well as the rest of Camp Jupiter will be at Camp Half-blood later this afternoon."

Before I could ask why, my mom said her goodbye to my Uncle and swiped the message away. She turned to look at me and smiled, "Well since you're ready, let's go get some breakfast."

I let her wrap an arm around my shoulders as we both walked out of our cottage house near the Big House. If most people took time to look at my mom and I closely, you could see that we both had a ton of different traits and personalities. While I had black and blonde curly hair, my mom has long black hair that was once rumored to be spikey **(A/N: sorry for making Thalia have long hair, I just think she will look more pretty with longer hair rather than spikey short hair.)**. Instead slightly tanned skin, my mom was pale with a light splash of freckles on her face. Not to mention her rock band clothing and my skater girl look made us both stand out like opposites. But in retrospect, she was all what a daughter could ask for in a mom. She told me she had a lot of practice of being a mom to my uncle Jason and her old friend Annabeth Chase that taking giving birth and raising me on her own was a blessing and a challenge.

Needless to say, no matter what, Thalia Grace will always be my mother. I wrapped an arm around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder as we neared the dining pavilion, "Mom, why is Uncle Jason and Aunty Piper coming over this afternoon?"

She smiled and kissed the top of my head before squeezing me tight, "Chiron will tell everyone at Breakfast, I promise sweetie."

I huffed, "Mom you know I hate not knowing."

A soft giggle came from my mom as she laid her head on top of mine, "You know my friend used to always say that when she was deprived of information."

"You always talk about Annabeth a lot," I said as I watched her sigh at a memory, "Do you miss her?"

My mother looked at me and stroked my cheek as we arrived at the pavilion, "Not a day goes by where I miss her, and you remind me so much about the people I once knew. It's like all of their personalities are jammed inside of you."

I giggled and hugged my mom tight, "Maybe I am them reborn."

My mom shook her head and held me close in a warm embrace, "I hope not, because then wouldn't be the mother of the caring and sweet girl that makes you, you."

With a final kiss on my forheads, my mom made her way to the head table where Chiron, Mr. D, and the other immortal campers. I watched as she and a man in dark clothing hugged and kissed each other on the lips before sitting down next to each other.

"Hello? Earth to Paula?" I shook my head and turned to see a boy with blonde hair and brown colored eyes, "Keep staring like that then you would've found yourself floating off the ground."

My eyes rolled in their sockets as I punched the boy on the arm, "Psh, Cadmus you know that doesn't really happen."

He rubbed the arm that got punched, "Wish I could say the same about your lethal right hook."

A laugh escaped me as we both gathered our food—bacons, egg, sausage, hash, toast, and orange juice—and sacrificed a portion of our breakfast to the Gods.

"Zeus," I muttered as I scrapped off a couple of hash and eggs into the blazing fire.

After I made my sacrifice, I heard Cadmus grumble his sacrifice, "Father, whoever you are, please claim me soon."

I watched as he slowly shoved a portion of his food into the fire also before turning his gaze to me. He forced a smile before turning and walking over to the Hermes table where even after years of immediate claiming, it was still packed with undetermined half-bloods.

"Cadmus doesn't deserve this," I said to myself as I observed him picking away at his food while the rest of his cabin mates laughed and joked around without a care in the world.

Suddenly I got a crazy idea. After placing my plate down on the Zeus table, I scrambled towards the head the table where Chiron and my mom were sitting at, "Chiron! Mom!"

Both my mother and Chiron looked at me but it was Chiron who spoke, "Yes child?"

"Is it okay if Cadmus sat with me at my table?"

I looked at them both with my famous puppy eyes that it made my mother give in almost instantly, "Well, I suppose. What do you think Chiron?"

Chiron fiddled with his beard, "I will have to ask Mr. D on this." he turned to the God of Wine and asked, "Is it okay if Cadmus may sit next to Paula at the Zeus table?"

During this time Mr. D had his face buried in a mountain of scrambled eggs and bacon, "Don't bother me, I'm eating."

The Centaur looked at me and winked, "It's a yes."

I beamed and thanked them before dashing off to the Hermes table where Cadmus was still picking at his food. Without him knowing, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him up so he was standing right next to me, "Chiron and Mr. D said its okay for you to sit with me at my table."

Cadmus sighed in relief, "Thank Gods, finally I can eat in peace!"

Minutes later after all the campers were full, Chiron rose up and pounded his hooves, "Attention Campers! Attention! Listen closely for this concerns us all! For months, the Gods along with the Immortal Campers and I have been monitoring strange occurrences within the immortal world. Mysterious signs that not even the Fates could foretell have made the Olympians weary, very weary. Then just two days ago, our fears confirmed when Hades had a confrontation with the Titan Lord Kronos."

At the word Kronos, my hands suddenly became numb as my mind flashed back to the dream where Bea and I watched Hades interrogating Kronos.

Cadmus seemed to notice my discomfort, "Paula you okay?"

I snapped out of my fearful state, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay Cadmus."

Before he could protest, Chiron continued on with his announcement, "After scouting and searching, we confirmed that both the Titans and Giants are rising once more, and this time they ate united in one cause: to destroy the Gods and Demigods. As of this minute, the armies of Gaea are gathering and mobilizing, but we have some sort of breathing room. Gaea, Kronos, and Porphyrion have not risen yet so leadership of the joint army is stalling them. At this time, the forces of Olympus is being mustered as well are the forces of Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. Today, this afternoon, the Romans will be here to discuss war plans to strike at the Gaean army while they are still weak."

A huge chorus of murmurs rippled across the pavilion but Chiron still wasn't done explaining, "But it is expected that even with all of Olympus fighting together, we are far out matched by Gaea's armies. That was until we received help from an unexpected deity."

Just then a beam of light shot down from the sky and slammed into the area right next to Chiron. The light was full of colors from the rainbow. When the light died down, there standing right beside Chiron was another Hooded figure and huge bulky muscular man with strange looking armor, winged helmet, long blonde hair, and a medium sized rectangular hammer gripped tight in his hand, "So this is Camp Half-blood. It is an honor to see this place with my own eyes."

The guy with the hood scanned the crowd of campers before locking eyes with Chiron, "I have heard so much about you my dear Chiron, it a privilege to finally meet you."

Chiron bowed, "Thank you for the compliment my lord Chaos. I was just telling them how you offered to help us in the war with Gaea."

Chaos nodded and took a step forward, all eyes were wide and glued on him as he spoke, "Not all of you know who I am, I am Chaos, the void and creator of the Universe."

There were murmurs from all tables but Chiron silenced them with the pounding of his hooves, "As you may all know, the Gigantes and Titans are rising once more to challenge Olympus. Seeing how both campers from both camps stopped the last two wars, barely, rest assured that the third time will be even harder." Now and eerie silence fell over the pavilion as Chaos continued, "I was there for both wars, wondering if the Demigods and Olympians were able to dispel the darkness once more. On the battlefields of Greece, there's where my concerns grew worse the most. Now twelve years later, the children of Gaea rise again, this time they have a secret weapon of theirs to ensure total victory."

A camper from the Athena table rose up and spoke, "And what is this secret weapon? How come we haven't heard anything about it in ancient Greek texts or myths?"

"The Ancient Greek world didn't know about the weapon because I was in the process of making it," Chaos looked at the sky as a dark swirling cloud began to appear, "Brief introduction is over, we shall see each other again this afternoon."

And with that, the rainbow light splashed down on them and disappeared just like what happened to Bea in my dream. I turned to Cadmus who just sat there gazing at the sky where the rainbow beam disappeared into the clouds, "If this war has the creator of the Greek world involved..."

He didn't need to say the rest because every single camper in the pavilion was thinking it. My mom and I made eye contact while Chiron pounded his hooves again, "War is upon us this day. You are all dismissed for war duties; we have a lot to prepare for this afternoon."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Arrival

**A/N: the beginning may sound like other Assassin of chaos stories but I PROMISE that the story plot is WAY DIFFERENT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AND ASSASSINS CREED, ASSASSINS CREED II, ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD, AND ASSASSINS CREED REVALATIONS OR CLASH OF THE TITANS! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR UBISOFT CORPORATIONS!**

_**Assassins Creed: Origins**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Arrival**_

_**(Paula's pov)**_

_***camp half-blood forges, afternoon***_

"This is a lot to take in," I glanced over at Cadmus who was busy hammering away at a huge slab of metal at his work place, "Twelve years ago, my mother left me at the camp boundaries because she thought this place would keep me away from danger, now I wake up this morning to find out that war is coming to us with a good chance at destroying us all. Ain't that something?" He broke off a huge piece of the stone and carried it over to the scale, "To make things worse, my Olympian father hasn't even claimed me yet and all I got from him was a slab of stone that isn't even Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, or Hunter Silver. The fates seem to just make my life miserable."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason Cadmus," I said as I pulled out a finished sword from the weapons rack, "Hopefully things will turn out good for you after the war."

Cadmus grunted as he dumped the chunk of stone into the furnace, "That's if we survive."

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will survive, I promise."

He looked at my hand on his shoulder and sighed, "How can you be too sure, we haven't even faced Gaea's children yet."

"True, but my mom and the immortal campers have."

Cadmus set out some blue prints and other designs on a nearby drawing table before turning back his attention towards me, "So we have the knowledge of the immortal campers and the help of Chaos as our X-factor in this war. Not much seeing that the Giants and Titans both have a secret weapon that will ensure them total victory."

I shrugged, "Even so, we still don't know if both sides have an exact leader at the moment. Remember what Chaos told us, Kronos, Porphyrion, and Gaea haven't been resurrected yet so we may have a chance."

"And that guy that was with Chaos, who was he?" Cadmus picked up a pair of tongs so he could pour the molten metal onto the mold of a sword, "He radiated the essence of a God, but he didn't look like any Greek or Roman god to me."

I watched as he miraculously pulled a dull sword blade from the mold, "Maybe he is a new god that Chaos made?"

Cadmus shook his head as he reheated the blade then began to pound the sword with a hammer, "No, my instinct tells me that he was born eons ago, even before the Titans were created."

I laughed at his statement, "Come on Cadmus, you expect me to believe that they're other Gods from different myths out there in the world?"

He returned my laugh with one of his own, "Maybe in the universe."

My eyes blinked rapidly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it Paula, Chaos created the universe through the void, whatever the Hades that is or means. Mortals explain the universe's creation through the Big Bang theory, whatever the Hades that means too. Other Myths throughout the world have a similar creation myth, where their world was created out of nothing by a supreme deity," He stopped pounding on the glowing red blade and dipped it into the water before reheating it again, "Like the Greeks, the Egyptians had Atum and the Norse had Ymeir. Out of the three, only Chaos and Ymeir sound ironically identical during the creation myths, the only thing that makes them different is that Ymeir was killed by the Aesir gods to create earth while Chaos just simply faded into the void."

"And all of this pertains to the big bulky guy because?"

Cadmus stopped in mid swing as I said that. Slowly he lowered the hammer down and glanced at me over his shoulder before lifting the blade up for inspection. The metal was flawless, it reflected his face and mines perfectly, "To be honest, I don't know Paula. I just...I just feel some sort of connection towards him. As if I found someone that was long lost."

Silence soon took over as I pondered Cadmus' words and my dream from last night. Cadmus was right; this was all too much to take in, "What will you do after we survive the war?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know. Who knows what the fates have in stored for me. I just hope, that if this war takes my life, that the person I hold the closest to my heart will know my true feelings before my time ends."

"You are not going to die in this war Cadmus," I said. "With the help of Chaos, we will win and if that isn't enough, I promise that I will protect you during battle."

Cadmus laughed and nodded, "I'll hold you to that promise then."

_**(Jason's pov)**_

_***Traveling to Camp Half-blood***_

"Another war," spat Octavian as the entire Roman camp walked in two single filed lines in an underground tunnel that was built to link both camps, "Why is it that we Romans always ride to the aid of the Greeks in times of war."

Bobby groaned and sacked the edge of his rectangular shield against Octavian's armored head, "For the love Gods, shut up! You're worse than Dakota when he forgets to drink Kool-Aid in the morning."

Behind Bobby came a grunt, "Kool-Aid is my bloodline. Just like how Red-bull gives you wings."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "No Dakota, Red-Bull makes me amped up for a fight. Kool-Aid just gets you hyped up on a sugar rush."

Dakota blinked, "I don't see the difference."

"And you're the fifth cohorts Centurion how?"

"I'm a bad ass on the battlefield, that's why I'm Centurion."

The sound of someone clearing their throat finally put an end to the boy's ruckus, "Immortal heroes of the second Giant war and they rather fight about soft drinks than Gaea."

I chuckled as I glanced to the brunette girl walking next to me, "Boys will be boys Reyna, deal with it."

Reyna smirked, "And girls will always mature faster than boys."

My eyes rolled in sarcasm, but in a good way as we continued walking through the underground tunnel. After the second Giant war, parts of the old labyrinth were rebuilt by the Gods and the children of Athena, Minerva, Hephaestus, and Vulcan to provide a safe passage way for the two camps to be connected. Almost all of the builders were immortal campers now, except for one, she was dead. I shook my head as the memory tried to invade my thoughts, I couldn't afford a flashback right at this moment.

Minutes turned to a full hour when Reyna held up a fist signaling the entire Legion to halt. She tilted her head to the side then closed her eyes as if to track a sound that none of us heard. Suddenly I heard it too, a faint rumble that seemed to be coming straight at us.

Reyna hissed at Octavian, "Light up a torch, now!"

Octavian struck a match and grabbed a nearby plank of wood to form the bases of a torch. In just a few short seconds, Octavian held a makeshift torch in his hands as Reyna unsheathed her imperial gold dagger and shifted her rectangular shield so that it was covering her front.

I squinted into the illuminated darkness as I flipped my gold coin in the air and caught an imperial gold spear in my right hand while my left arm moved my shield to protect my front just like Reyna, "What do you see Reyna?"

Reyna kept her eyes closed as the rumbling got louder; it was as if a horde of hooves were thundering towards us. Suddenly the rumbling stopped and an eerie silence soon followed.

"Legion, prepare testudo!" I yelled as both Reyna and I fell back to the front line of the Legion.

Behind me came the whisper of Bobby, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Just then, a huge _**THWANG**_ sound echoed in front of us as more than a dozen arrows soared right towards us. To my left came Reyna's voice, "Ambush!"

"TESTUDO! FORM!" was all I could get out before I knelt down and took cover behind my shield while Bobby placed his shield above him and I.

_**THUD THUD THUD **_Was all I heard as the barrage of arrows slammed into our shields, "TESTUDO! MOVE FOREWARD!"

The entire Legion yelled in unison and began to move forward slowly while maintaining our crouched position. More arrows kept raining down on us as we advanced forward but we strangely did not encounter any other resistance. Finally, after five minutes of being on the receiving end of the endless arrow storm, it stopped.

I looked over Reyna who peaked out of the side of her shield to see outside our protective shell. When she turned her gaze back to me, she hissed in frustration but also in shock, "Take a look for yourself."

Slowly I peeked out of the edge of my shield to see, nothing. No bodies. No enemies. Nothing. Only a littered floor of arrows. I blinked my eyes as I moved out of the testudo formation and began patrolling a head while the rest of the Legion trailed behind me with their shields still locked and over their heads.

Before when we began our journey, my eyes couldn't care less to the surroundings around me, now after surviving a surprise attack, I couldn't keep my eyes still in one direction. Finally I rejoined the moving testudo to talk to Reyna, "What the Pluto was that? An arrow barrage but no enemy archers?"

Reyna reached out and grabbed an arrow from her shield, "That's not the only thing that's questionable."

I looked at the arrow in her hand as it began to glow gold before becoming transparent then disappearing into thin air. My eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to me, "Reyna, have Bobby and Dakota lead the Legion to Camp Half-blood. You and I have some hunting to do."

Reyna nodded and turned around to look at Bobby and Dakota who had their eyes moving back and forth at the disappearing arrows on the ground, "You two continue down this tunnel until you arrive near the hill of Camp Half-blood. Talk with Chiron once you pass through the borders."

Both Bobby and Dakota nodded, "Yes Domina."

We watched as the Legion double timed it down the tunnel before Reyna and I slipped into a hidden passage and into an old portion of the Labyrinth where a two bodied surprise stood there waiting for us.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Camp Half-blood***_

It was hot, that was how I described our descent to earth. Ever since my father watched the movie Immortals twelve years ago, us Olympians have "upgraded" from wind travel to raging balls of fire travel.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_ Five booms in all were heard as Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Artemis and I landed near the pavilion where a group of armored Demigods stumbled from the impact.

Slowly, the five of us rose to the trotting of hooves as Chiron and Dionysus appeared in front of us, also dressed in war regula, "Welcome Lord Zeus and Olympians, it is nearly time for the arrival of Chaos' army."

Zeus nodded and glanced towards the setting sun, "Is my son and his campers from Camp Jupiter here yet?"

Chiron shook his head, "No, not yet. I received a message from Reyna saying that they departed an hour ago into the Half-blood tunnel but no word from them since."

My father nodded and glanced at the setting sun once more, "Something about this day just seems...odd."

My eyes remained transfixed on Chiron who just fiddled with his beard, "We are at war my brother, since when have the fates granted us a normal day during war time?"

Zeus remained silent as he kept his gaze at the sun which was almost vanishing over the sea, oddly it was Poseidon who spoke, "Zeus is right, something about today is odd, and it started inside the Half-blood tunnel."

We all looked at him as he impaled his Trident into the grass below him, "The Romans faced a tremor within the tunnels against an invisible enemy. Now they march to Camp Half-blood in battle formations in weariness of a next attack."

Ares growled and slammed his hammer at a nearby stone table, "Where is Chaos and his Army! We are wasting time here in meeting with him when our children are in harm's way."

Zeus turned his gaze towards Ares and glares, "You know the ancient laws Ares, we cannot interfere with our children's battles unless a Titan or a Giant threatens to end their life." Ares opened his mouth to protest but Zeus held up his hand to silence him, "Am I understood Ares?"

My brother nodded and looked away in anguish, "Yes father."

Artemis smirked and looked over to me, "Same old Ares. Always wanting to fight."

I shook my head and allowed myself a small smile while Ares resisted the urge to smite someone with his hammer, "I'll meet you guys back here when the Roman campers arrive. I have something to attend to."

Without waiting for a reply, I made my way towards the beach where a large cluster of blonde and armored kids stood near the edge of a cliff that over looked the ocean. As I neared them, the youngest of the bunch turned just in time to see me walking up to them, "Mommy!"

Thirty heads turned to see their mother standing there with a watery smile, "Hello children."

The youngest one who squealed ran up to me and jumped into my arms while the rest just smiled and waited for me to approach them. Slowly I willed myself to stand next them as all of us stared at the grave in front of us. Twelve long years have passed and I still couldn't bear to look at her grave without having an urge to let the floodgates loose.

Silently I chided myself as I squeezed my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't escape but one did managed to escape. A brush of a little finger whipped and traced my face as my youngest daughter buried her face into my shoulder, "Why is mommy crying?"

I smiled softly and kissed her cheek and whispered, "Mommy just misses your big sister that is resting peacefully in front of us."

My little girl nodded and tightened her arms around my neck as she snuggled her tiny body into me more. Behind me came a soft thudding of footsteps and the gentle smell of ocean breeze as Poseidon stood next to me while my other children began to leave one by one.

Finally it was only my youngest daughter, Poseidon and I as the three of us stood there staring at the tombstone with an engraved owl design on the stone. Poseidon sighed and whispered, "I was looking forward to calling her my daughter-in-law after the end of the second giant war."

I looked over at Poseidon who bowed his head in respect, "Her death was my fault...not his. I sired a reborn killer...my own flesh and blood."

My head shook in disagreement, "I never blamed you, you had no control on who he would be reborn into. None of us did. If she could talk to us right now, she wouldn't want you to feel guilty...neither do I."

"Athena," said Poseidon as he glanced at me frustrated, "It is my fault. I went out into the mortal world and knocked up a mortal woman five years after Sally conceived Percy. How he got a part of him in my other child is my fault. I wasn't there for him."

I stayed quiet and bounced my little girl in my arms while Poseidon and I turned our attention to the ocean, "When should we tell Paula?"

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm afraid if we tell her then the people around her will suffer once more."

"But she needs to know the truth! We can't keep her in the dark any longer! She will be thirteen soon, on August twenty-first. Paula will need to know by then."

He let out a defeated sigh and glanced at the little girl in my arms, "Since when did you get another brain child?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Since when did you care if I sprouted another child from my thoughts than from my womb?"

His face was showed no emotion except for his eyes, they showed...hurt? Anger? Jealousy? I watched as his Adams apple disappeared then reappeared as he gulped, "I don't, I just think it's weird that you can sprout out children from your thoughts. It gives a new meaning freaky into mental intimacy."

Before I could make a snide remark, a horn sounded off in the distance. I looked to Poseidon who brandished his Trident, "Dinner horn?"

"No," he said, "War horn. Enemy war horn."

_**(Beta's pov)**_

_***fighting underground***_

_Damn he's fast_ I thought as the creature I was fighting swung and tried to hack away at me while my partner, Assassin Pi faced the same problem I was facing. To start it off, the monster we were fighting had one lower body, two legs and two feet that were armored in bronze. To other people, they would think it's just another monster, but it wasn't. From the waist up, he had two torsos; both were facing back to back from each other. Its skin was a volcanic black, grey, and red while its faces were deformed rock shapes that spewed out molten magma. To top it all off, both bodies had two arms and an additional pair of arms in between them making their arm total six in all.

In a nutshell, the spawn of Tartarus was a nightmare that was starting to piss me off.

I rolled to my left and lunged at him while Pi attempted to flank him at his blind spot which I highly doubt that he even has a blind spot. He swung his sword in a sideways arch while his other side came downward in an arch also. I parried his first attack with my sword blade and deflected the second one with my hidden blade gauntlet but that left my chest wide open.

_**THUMP **_The kick to my chest sent me flying straight into and through a wall, the falling stone raining down upon me like hail. Slowly I looked up to see Pi evading the monsters six-sword assault with her hidden blades and twin daggers but she was having no luck either.

I got up on wobbly legs and shook my head clear of its dizziness and rejoined the battle. I rolled towards his legs and came up in a kneeling stance while slashing my sword and hidden blade at his calves. He roared in pain and the body that was facing me swung both swords at my head to cope it off but I raised my sword just in time to block his attack. Pi saw the opportunity and somersaulted over him before he could swipe at her with his swords. In mid flip, she kicked the face that was facing both me and her while aiming her hidden pistol straight into his forehead.

Without warning, I shoved both of his swords away and rolled backwards while doing the same thing with my own hidden pistol. The monster finally realized what was going to happen next but it was too late as both Pi and I fired our bullets right through one of his heads. Both bullets tore through the rocky flesh and tore into the other head just as expected.

I landed with my back propped up against rubble and Pi skidding towards the other end of the wall. We both watch as the monster fell to its knees and then on its face as death finally washed over him

"Riposa in pace _(Rest in peace)_," I said as I got up once more in a daze, "Riposa in pace bastardo. _(Rest in peace bastard)_"

Pi grunted and stood up also, her right hand grabbing her left shoulder, "What type of monster is this?"

"Makhal," My sword jabbed at its body to make sure that it was really dead, "The two bodied magma warrior."

"Good thing our bullets took him out," Pi knelt down and grabbed one of his six arms. She looked at it for a few seconds before muttering, "Oh shit."

Before I could react, the arm grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a wall while the other five arms pinned me down onto the ground. My head banged against the stone ground which obscured my vision for a second until a foul breath cleared my eyes for the worse.

There staring in front of me was a face full of hate and rage, "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL ME WITH YOUR STRANGE WEAPON!"

I spat in his eye which earned me a roar in return, "I was trained to kill your kind, so save me the lecture on how I tried to kill you."

He tightened his five hands around my wrists, neck, and legs as his eyes bore into mine, "With Gaea rising, I can finally rid the world of demigod scum like you!"

"That's a hopeless goal if you ask me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Olympians can't help it when they get into someone else's pants or spread their legs!" with a loud yell, I clenched both of my fists as my hidden blades on both gauntlets shot out and dove into Makhal's wrists.

He roared and lost all focus on pinning me down with all of his hands that he let go of both my wrist and legs allowing me to push him off. With his hand still grabbing my neck, he pulled me with him but it only added to his suffering as my left hand hidden blade dove into his head. My right hand instantly flew to the mini gun handle and fired my left gauntlets hidden pistol bullet into Makhal's head. One down, one more to go.

I retracted my blade and wrenched his head off to make sure the body I just killed, stayed dead this time. His hand that was grabbing my neck slackened and I was finally free, but not safe yet.

Quickly I rolled off him and ended up in a fighting stance as the now, one able bodied Makhal rose up to avenge his fallen brother, "You will die mortal!"

I beckoned him to come forward, "Bring it."

He charged at me with four swords swing from left to right. I blocked one strike to my head and parried another strike to my left side, his torso was open from both attacks and without thinking, I kicked him square in the chest sending him flying straight into a wall while firing multiple bullets into his body.

I searched my utility belt and pulled out a dart with dark green liquid inside the projectile. A rumble was felt followed by ruble from a broken wall falling as Makhal reappeared with another Assassin fighting him off: Pi. She blocked his incoming jab and spun his sword around in a circle before stepping on the blade with her armored boot and plunged both her sword and hidden blade into his torso. His other three arms twitched but regained their usefulness as they all swung for her head. Pi ducked while yanking her sword free from his torso and countered attack one of his arms by cutting it completely off and stabbing another arm in the shoulder rendering it useless.

With only one arm left, Makhal desperately swung his sword downward towards Pi's head but she was already making her move. She side stepped and sliced downward while flipping in mid-air. I saw one of two things, her sword cutting through his sword that missed and her foot slamming into the top of his head.

She looked at me in mid flip and mouthed the words _Do it!_

I held out my left arm and slid in the dart into the round chamber and aimed. Time suddenly stood still and everything became blue as my eagle vision kicked in to enhance my sight. One, two, three breaths were releases as I pulled the trigger.

With the eagle vision, I saw the air around the dart ripple as it sailed through the air, missed Pi's face inches, and lodged itself inside Makhal's mouth.

Pi landed and slugged his face hard, sending him flying three feet back and landing on his back. I started counting the seconds as Makhal began to thrash violently from the poison dart that was stuck deep in his throat, his hands too big to pull it out. I walked up next to Pi who stood there watching Makhal's eyes bulge out then staying wide open as the poison numbed his entire body before killing him from the inside.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her a Greek fire bomb before turning my back to her as I walked down the tunnel. Minutes later I felt the searing heat of the Greek fire bombs as both Pi made our way towards Camp Half-blood.

_**(Paula's pov)**_

_***Camp Half-blood, the attack***_

"Paula incoming!" my head snapped to the right just in time to see a flaming fireball slam into the ground three feet away from me. The force of the impact sent me flying and landing on my back with a painful throb in the back of my head.

"Paula!" I looked around to see my mom and Cadmus running towards me with their weapons drawn and slaying stone soldiers along the way.

I stood up groggily and shook my head vigorously to clear the dizziness that inhabited my head. I was aware of Cadmus standing by my side yelling in my face to see if I was okay or not, but thankfully he could see the confusion in my eyes.

Next thing I know it, I was being carried into a war tent where the Apollo campers were busy running around healing wounded campers. Cadmus led me to a nearby cot and helped my lay down on top of it as Will Solace, an immortal camper, appeared with a confused expression, "What's wrong with her?"

Cadmus glared at him, "She's shell shocked you idiot! A fireball almost hit her!"

Will smirked and handed me a cup of water to drink to clear my head, "She is only dazed, not shell shocked." he looked at Cadmus who was now looking at his boots with new interest, "I expect that Chiron would want every able bodied camper to be fighting right now. Go, and come back here when you are near deaths door."

By this time my head was fully cleared from my daze, "Like that's going to happen. I'll personally kill the idiot that fired that ball of fire at me."

Cadmus allowed a small smile to form on his lips before stepping aside from the tents entrance, "After you then warrior princess."

I rolled my eyes as I ran out with my shield slung over my back as the battle raged in front of me. Left and right were pockets of battle groups fighting their hardest to hold back the tide of the stone warriors and a legion of telkihines and Dracanae. I reached to my left to unsheathe my sword but it was nowhere to be found.

"Here," I turned around to see Cadmus holding out a sword in his hands, the hilt presented to me, "Use this sword."

Gently I grasped the sword hilt and pulled out the blade to reveal a bluish-gray blade that was polished to a fine sheen. The weight of the blade was balanced, well balanced, along with a comfortable handle that enabled me to fight with one or both hands.

All in all, the sword was beautiful yet deadly, "Cadmus I-"

"Thank me later after we survive the battle," Cadmus just winked before running into a line of Dracanae and disappearing before my eyes.

Without hesitating, I charged also with my sword raised, my voice screaming my battle cry as I slammed into a telkihine. Both of us rolled onto the ground from the impact but it I luckily got up first before he did. I swung my sword from the right while he swung from the left, our blades connected in the air creating sparks from the energies clashing against one another. I shoved him away and lunged at him with a series of slashes that were blocked by his skill of his own blade. From my peripheral vision, I saw a Dracanae trying to attack me from the side with a spear. Quickly, I stepped back as the spear missed me by inches while the sword of the telkihine sliced downwards snapping the spear in half. Before either one of them could react, I ducked and rolled between them and sliced at the back of their legs making them roar in pain. It was all on instinct when I spun around and drove my sword into the Dracanae while using my momentum to force my sword to exit through the Dracanae solar plexus and spinning around in a complete circle to see my sword cut through the telkihine like paper.

Another spear came at me but this time it was that of a stone warrior. He disappeared into the ground in front of me only to reappear behind my back. He swung at my back with a sword made out of stone but thankfully my shield took the force of his blow. Unfortunately, it sent me flying straight into a nearby tree where I slammed into it head first. When I came to my senses, there standing above me was the stone warrior with his spear raised to deliver the killing blow.

Then something happened. The stone warrior only had a second to see what was happening before a three pronged spear protruded from its chest making it crumble into dust. When the dust cleared, there standing in front of me was Poseidon, God of the Seas. _**(A/N this is the Poseidon that was in Immortals, the one cladded in gold armor and kicked ass)**_

He swung his trident around in a complete circle and managed to slice off two telkihines heads. Poseidon glanced to his left and roundhouse kicked through another stone warrior then back flipping and landing both of his grieves on a Dracanae back. The Sea God then rose and spun his trident on his right shoulder as a stone warrior charged at him in the front and another from behind. I watched as the trident swung downwards from his shoulder, go under his armpit and back to the top of his shoulder as the two stone soldiers fell to the ground with vertical cuts running down their deeply cracked heads.

More enemies came at the God of the Sea but they all fell victim to Poseidon's wrath. But still it was not enough to turn the tides of the battle, "Theirs too many of them!"

Poseidon stabbed his trident straight through a telkihine, kicked and punched an oncoming Dracanae then without warning, yanked his trident free from the telkihine he just stabbed while tripping another telkihine with his foot. Before the telkihine could stand, the three tips of Poseidon's trident pierced the monsters head killing it instantly, "We are outnumbered five to one, we need reinforcements! Where are the Romans?"

Just then, a new war horn sounded off in the distance. Both of us turned to see a long line of fresh demigods standing in a straight line with rectangular shields protecting their front, "The Romans!"

We watched as Bobby pounded the legion's standard, the Eagle of Camp Jupiter, on the ground before barking out an order, "Testudo! Move forward!"

Shouts of battle were heard from the Romans as they began to march up the hill to Camp Half-blood. Then from the east, another surprise unfolded. There trotting up in a peanut butter colored Pegasus and a regular white horse was Reyna and my uncle Jason.

Both the Romans and Greeks let a roar of gratitude as my Uncle Jason flipped his coin in the air and caught a gold sword in his hand. With a kick of his heel, the horse he was riding began to charge with the Camp Jupiter army.

"Roma Victor!" shouted my uncle as his forces slammed into the bulk of the enemy army. The Greeks who were losing ground were now filled with renewed energy as they drove back the army of Stone warriors and monsters to edge of the hill.

"Paula!" I turned around to see my mom run up to me and engulf me in a huge hug before letting go, "I was looking for you during the whole fight! Are you okay?"

I did a look over of my mom before I answered her, "Mom you're the one bleeding not me."

And I was right. She had a deep gash on her forheads and several cuts on her arms and legs but she seemed to be fine, in fact she seemed to be full of energy.

She just shook her head and kissed the top of my head, "Just be careful okay? This isn't like training. It's the real deal."

I rolled my eyes and just hugged her tight before letting go, "I know mom, just remember to protect yourself also."

"Will d-" suddenly the entire ground began to tremble as twenty-three columns of stone shot up from the ground. More stone soldiers and monsters appeared as the stone columns revealed the Titans and Giants that I saw from my dream. I gasped as I felt my body began to tremble in fear, Bea was right.

My mom was also in shock as a chorus of evil laughter emanated from the twenty-three supreme beings. Only one of them spoke to all of us, the one that spoke in my nightmare, "Demigods and Olympians! Witness the union of Gaea's children, the recipe for your downfall!"

From my far right bellowed Zeus, "Alkyoneus! You will lose again in this war along with your brothers and sisters! We beat you twice before, we will beat you again once more!"

Alkyoneus just laughed and took out a tiny golden orb from his belt and held it up, "Not this time Zeus, the Apple of Progetori tells me so!"

As he held the orb up, gold light shot out from the orb and covered the entire valley with a power beyond imagining. At first it didn't hurt until the gold light receded leaving the feeling of getting injured in battle by a thousand sword cuts.

I fell to my knees as did my mom and countless others as the light returned back to Alkyoneus' orb, "What is that thing?"

"His secret weapon," groaned my mom as she tried to stand up feebly, "His secret in defeating us."

He raised the orb again and this time thousands of thin strings of gold lights shot straight towards us. They connected to our chest and I knew something worse was about to happen. With a flick of the Giants hand, a surge of ungodly power shocked all of our bodies making us go rigid in pain and anguish. Nothing, no amount of training could've prepared us for the pain we were suffering at the moment.

During the pain, I managed to look to see the five Olympians cringing in pain from the orbs power. I tried to will my body to stand up, to do something but nothing happened except for the urge to curl up into a ball and just take whatever pain and suffering the children of Gaea threw at us.

And just when my body couldn't take any more pain, a voice spoke in my head _Be prepared Paula, be prepared._

Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the sky, a beam of light that had all the colors of the rainbow. From inside the light, I saw ten long objects fell within the rainbow beam followed by ten loud distinctive thuds as the ground shook from the impact.

As quick as it came, the rainbow beam shot back up to the sky leaving a large cloud of smoke where the pillar of light once stood. When the smoke cleared, there in front of the children of Gaea was the hooded figure I saw in my dream. Also there was Bea, the Assassin that communicated with me during my dream along with the big burly guy with the weird armor and hammer gripped tight in his hand.

Alkyoneus thankfully was shocked at the arrival of the hooded warriors because the tendrils of light that were torturing us disappeared back into the orb, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?"

The buff dude grunted in response, "Be gone Giant! Midgard is not for you to rule!"

The giant just laughed and pointed at the buff dude with a crazy and sadistic look on his face, "And who are you to tell me that I cannot rule...what is it that you called earth?"

"Midgard," said the buff guy before throwing his hammer at Alkyoneus who was strangely too slow to dive out of the hammers path. The hammer slammed into the giants chest knocking him down onto his back before returning back the guys hand, "Go now before I unleash the full fury of Mjolnir upon you!"

The Assassin I saw in my dream held up his hand, "Enough Thor, I think they get the message."

A collective gasp came from both the Roman and Greek campers as the Assassin called the big guy Thor. I looked over at my mom and mouthed the words _Thor? As in the Viking God of Thunder Thor?_

She too was speechless because her only response was the nod of her head. Alkyoneus' laugh along with the rest of his brothers and sisters brought my attention back to them as Alkyoneus raised the orb up into the air and smirked, "Behold the Pow-"

But before he could finish, two more Assassins somersaulted above them and grabbed the orb from the giants hand as they landed in front of the Assassin dressed in black and blue robes.

One of the new Assassins was Beta, the other Assassin I saw in my dream last night before Bea took me to the Gaea's underground palace, "Mentor, sorry for the delay, we were preoccupied."

The Assassin nodded, "Beta, Pi, rise and get in formation. We have a battle fight."

Beta nodded, "Yes Alpha."

He stood up with the other Assassin and took his place beside Thor and Alpha while Pi took her place beside Bea. Beta handed the orb to Alpha who gazed at it as if he were holding an atomic bomb, "A piece of the Void...the legend is true."

"Give that back you fool! That is our weapon to destroy you with!" roared Alkyoneus. "Titans! Gigantes! Prepare for battle!"

Alpha looked up and a smirk formed on his lips before he held up the orb, unleashing a blinding white light that blinded us all.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Camp Half-blood***_

The only thing processing my mind was the light, the bright light that shot out of the orb. It blinded all of us as the hooded warriors unleashed something from the orb—that was momments ago—torturing us to the death.

Suddenly the light dimmed down a bit letting our eye sight return. There in his black robes and hood was Chaos himself. His right hand held out in front of him as a dome of polarized energy shielded us from the light.

Tenderly I stood up, my entire body aching from the shocks it recieved from the orb. Everywhere around me was curled up in ball writhing in pain. Forcing my body to ignore my own pain, I limped to where my children where to assist in their injuries. After they were taken care of, I walked around to the rest of the injured to see if they needed help also. Chiron was slowly being helped up by several campers while the Dionysus campers tried to help out their father who was knocked out cold. Zeus and his children were being treated by some Apollo campers while the Poseidon cabins were being splashed awake by Poseidon himself. Almost all the other campers were okay, despite being nearly tormented to death.

Then a roar happened that made every head turn towards the shielded light. It was a roar that all of us heard before. The ground shook all around us as I felt several strong powerful aura's emerged in the blinding light, aura's that made me wish that my suspiscions were incorrect.

The light slowly died down to reveal two giant reptile feet that confirmed my fears. I raised my head up to the sky as the light revealed a smoky body, humanoid arms and a face that kept morphing into every monster known to Greeks and Romans.

From behind came a startled gasp, "Typhon!"

The storm giant roared making the ground shake again as a huge plume of fire escaped from his mouth and his stormy body. Cracks of lightning escaped from his nostrils as he gazed down on the children of Gaea...with hatred?

Confused, I looked at Chaos who was merely smirking, "Did you summon Typhon?"

He shook his head then pointed his finger at the hooded warrior that was holding the orb, "Not me, but my Assassin did."

I snapped my eyes to where the Assassin stood with the orb still held in his hand. How can a tiny orb summon the most powerful monster to frighten the Gods?

The Assassin lowered his hand that was holding the orb then spoke, "It seems you are outmatched. You failed to use the orb's power to awaken the Giant King."

Alkyoneus growled and unsheathed his sword made entirely out of earth, "How is it that the orb works for you as well! That orb was made for the sole purpose of Gaea! Only the direct bloodline of Gaea can wield the power of the Apple!"

The Assassin placed the orb inside one of his packs and raises his left arm and pointed at the Giant, "I cannot tell you." he said as his right hand grabbed some sort of handle on the inside of the gauntlet on the left arm, "But I can show you."

First came the loud _**BANG**_ like a gun going off, then came the little cloud of smoke and the little flash of light followed by the jerk of his body as a long slim projectile sailed spinning through the air towards Alkyoneus.

The Giant had little time to react as the bullet slammed into his chest and knocked him down onto the ground due to the bullets force. All the Titans and Giants had their eyes on their fallen leader when the Assassin that shot him leaped into the air with the other ten Assassins followed his lead.

The only one that didn't attack was the Norse god Thor. He flew up into the air and landed on top of Typhon's head, his hammer spinning above his head as he pointed at the enemies below, "Typhon! Attack for Midgard!"

_**(Alpha's pov)**_

_***fighting at Camp Half-blood***_

I felt my hidden blades withdraw from its hiding place inside my gauntlets as I began to fall from my leap into the air after I shot the Giant. Behind me, I felt gushes of air as the other Assassins: Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zeta, Pi, Chi, Psi, Omega, Omicron, and Eta leapt into the air and started to land with their weapons out as the Titans and Giants came closer within striking distance.

The sound of flesh being pierced then torn by metal rang through my ears as both of my hidden blades went through the necks of a Titan and Giant as I landed on my knee. Quickly I yanked them out of the bodies as Alkyoneus slowly recovered from the bullet wound.

Without hesitating, I ran up and leapt into the air again and dove straight for him as he rolled to the side at the last second making me miss him entirely. He got up frantically and blindly lunged at me with his sword raised while I side stepped to his left and grabbed one of his wrists.

"Ah!" I yelled as I brought my knee up into his stomach to which his eyes bulged out of its sockets and his mouth dropping wide open from my attack. I then jumped and rolled on his back with my hand still holding tight on his wrist and sent him flying into his brothers and sisters who were facing off against the other Assassins.

Alkyoneus got up and winced as he checked his stomach, a small crater was visible on his stone armor from where I kneed him. He looked at me and roared as two pillars of earth shot up from the ground. I watched as he thrust both of his arms forward then stomped on the ground as both the pillars and a now giant wave of dirt flew straight at me at blinding speed.

I clapped my hands together and willed a wall of water to appear in front of me. The moisture in the air solidified into a massive wall of water and blocked both the wave of dirt and stone. With a flick of my wrist, I sent the wall of water and now earth back to Alkyoneus who disappeared into the ground to avoid my attack.

He reappeared behind me and swung from left to right with his sword but he didn't anticipate one my hands actually catching his sword blade. I turned around and in quick motion, slammed my free hand into his head, grabbed it, and brought it down to where my knee rose up and kneed him in the face. The arm that I was holding onto his blade yanked his sword away and drove it into his chest before using my arm that I pulled down with his head, and blasted him backwards with a huge blast of water and ice. The shielded wall of Camp Half-blood rippled and shimmered from the force of the blast as Alkyoneus flew back about twenty feet before colliding into it.

Alkyoneus stood up shakily this time as he fought the urge to just collapse on the spot. Beads of mud sweat dripped from his body as my attack took its toll on him. Stone and earth had no match against water.

I smirked and yelled, "Ready to give up?"

"Give up? You amuse me Assassin," Alkyoneus forced out an evil grin as if he still had a chance at beating me, "You may have thwarted our plans for the time being but I swear to you, Gaea will rise. When we complete our task on waking up Kronos, Porphyrion, and Gaea, then our real plan shall begin!"

Typhon roared behind me as he swatted aside several Titans and Giants who were facing off against him. The other Assassins fought hard against the children of Gaea they were facing but were ultimately winning as well.

I laughed softly as I willed the winds around me and in the sky to twirl slowly at first then quickly gaining speed as a mini hurricane began to form, "Whatever plans that Gaea has for you and your siblings will never happen. As long as the Assassins are here, your plan will never succeed."

This time it was the giant's turn to laugh as the howling winds slapped against his face, "You don't get it do you! This war you are fighting is something bigger than you or your pathetic group of Assassins, Campers, and Olympians! With the help of Gaea, we will go to the root of the ancient powers and unleash the powers that created us all and start a new with Gaea as the Creator of the universe!"

Normally I wouldn't hesitate but his words troubled me. If awakening Gaea and taking over the world wasn't their goal then what was it?

Apparently my silence was amusing because Alkyoneus laughed even harder in hysteria, "See! Even you begin to question you're own mission! Mark my words Assassin; the universe will burn with the lost powers of the Universe!"

Suddenly Chaos yelled in my mind, "No!" All of us Assassins immediately turned to Chaos who was trying to hold in his rage, "I will kill you all if you ever find them!"

Alkyoneus smirked, "We shall see Chaos, we shall see!"

Seeing his chance to strike, he lunged at me while my eyes were on Chaos yelling and pointing at me, "Look out!"

It was too late as Alkyoneus slammed into me and pulled the orb free from my belt. He landed on the ground rolling into a kneeling position and glanced at me before turning to his siblings and yelled, "I got the orb! Retreat!"

I looked desperately at my Assassins as I pulled out my sword, "Stop him!"

There was rumbling in the ground as a battalion of earth born appeared around Alkyoneus. They looked at the giant who summoned them who just pointed at me while screaming, "Kill him!"

I dashed forward and sliced one earthborn in two while spinning around and feinting to the left and kicked through another one of the earthborn chest. My eyes glanced around quickly as I caught glimpses of my other Assassins and the other Titans and Giants fighting each other off to reach Alkyoneus before he disappeared. From behind me came a loud defining roar as Typhon blew a strong gust of wind against the large cluster of Assassins, earthborn, Titans, and Giants were fighting at.

We were knocked onto our backs as the violent winds held us down. Seeing this, one by one the Titans and Giants began to disappear until only Alkyoneus remained. He willed the rest of the earthborn to crumble back into dirt before looking at me with a smug look, "We will meet again Assassin, if you survive Typhon's wrath."

My eyes widened as he held up the orb in his hand and fired a gold transparent light into the mind of Typhon. For several seconds the giant held the light inside the storm giants head before disappearing back into the earth along with the orb.

Frantically I turned to see Beta struggling to get up against the winds and aim his assassin pistol at the disappearing giant, a poison bullet inside the barrel. Beta looked at me with a hesitant look on his face as Alkyoneus began to retreat back into the earth, "DO IT!"

Beta aimed again using his arm as a sight and fired the bullet as it sailed through the air. Instantly I tapped into my eagle vision as the ripples in the air appeared in my eyes as the bullet disappeared when Alkyoneus dissolved through the crumbling dirt.

Typhon roared again, this time with hate and vengeance as the power of the orb turned him against us. The storm giant blew harder as sudden red glow began to shine inside his maw.

My eyes widened as I struggled to rise up against the pressured wind. It was as if I was being pinned down by a huge amount of weight. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to form a whirlwind around me to act as a shield against the wind.

But I was too late.

The storm giant looked down at us and roared once more as a large cloud of fire erupted from his mouth and shot down towards us with lightning and wind spiraling around it.

I clenched my fists in frustration at the fact of being helpless as the column of fire spiraled towards us with a killer instinct. My body braced for the impact followed by the searing pain of being burned alive but it never came.

"It's my turn to best this beast," My eyes immediately cracked open to see Thor holding off the flaming spiral with the spinning action of his hammer Mjolnir. "Need a hand?"

"Will you just kill Typhon already!"

"Aye!" Thor looked up at the sky as thunder clouds began to form above him and the storm giant. Thunder and lightning boomed and rippled through the sky as a large beam of lightning was absorbed into the Thunder god.

"FOR MIDGARD!" yelled Thor as he propelled himself straight through the flaming spiral and through Typhon's galling mouth. He then raised his hammer and flew down to Typhon's head, while slamming down Mjolnir, hard on the storm giants head.

Like a chain reaction, the winds stopped and the use of my arms returned with renewed energy. Summoning the powers of Tartarus, I opened up a portal at the bottom of Typhon's feet and watched as the father of monsters slowly sank back down to the depths of Tartarus.

Finally it was silent. No sounds of metal banging against metal and battle cries being heard in the distance. I groaned and looked over at Beta as we both silently hoped for the same thing, that the bullet reached him just in time.

_**(Alkyoneus pov)**_

_***underground palace of Gaea***_

I landed in Gaea's throne room with loud _**THUD**_ as I came out of earth traveling. There was pain, excruciating pain on my back as my vision began to blur.

All around me there was talk as a new sudden pain erupted from my back, "He's been shot and poisoned! Get him to Alaska now!"

Then it was darkness, and a dreamless sleep.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. War Game Revelations

**A/N: the beginning may sound like other Assassin of chaos stories but I PROMISE that the story plot is WAY DIFFERENT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AND ASSASSINS CREED, ASSASSINS CREED II, ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD, AND ASSASSINS CREED REVALATIONS OR CLASH OF THE TITANS! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR UBISOFT CORPORATIONS!**

_**Assassins Creed: Origins**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**War Game Revelations**_

_**(Paula's pov)  
><strong>__***big house, war council room***_

"Jeez Cadmus hold still!" I chided as I yanked a broken arrow from my friends leg, "I almost got the wood out, keep still!"

Cadmus thrashed and yelled into the cloth that he was biting hard on in his mouth, his eyes flowing with tears as I finally pulled the arrow free.

Without hesitation, I quickly placed some nectar on the wound which earned me another muffled yell from Cadmus. Seconds later he collapsed from the intensity of the pain. Gently, I laid him down on a nearby couch and dabbed his forehead with a cloth while I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps_ I thought as I began to clean his other wounds that were minor.

From behind me came a familiar deep voice, "How is Cadmus doing?"

I glanced behind me to see Nico limping towards us, his face covered in small cuts that were slowly healing, "He's doing okay for now, managed to remove the arrow from his thigh."

Nico nodded, "That arrow was flying towards me, before I could react, and his body jumped in front of me and took the arrow. He's a brave boy. A brave warrior." He looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder as he saw my mother walk into the room with a camper draped over her shoulder, "Nurse him well, we will need all the fighters we can patch up for round two."

He got up and walked over to my mother who was feeding the camper some ambrosia. His arms slid around her waist from behind as he held her softly against his chest. My lips couldn't stop the smile that began to form. Despite the certainty of death just minutes ago, love and peace still managed to thrive.

A clatter of hooves echoed behind me as Chiron and the senior councilors of Camp Half-blood and the Centurions from Camp Jupiter walked into the war room clamoring about the battle that took place.

"We are doomed!"

"What was that orb thing that Alkoyneus used against us?"

"Gold light up my nose!"

"Be thankful it went into your nose cause the light that hit me went up my a-"

"We get it Travis," Chiron coughed and rolled his eyes while swaying his tail in annoyance, "No further details is necessary"

Katie Gardener placed her hands on the ping pong table, "What I want to know is what they meant about the 'lost powers'." She looked over at Malcolm who had one arm crossed over his chest while his other arm settled on his chin, "Any ideas or theories?"

Malcolm shook his head, "None. I've never heard about any 'Lost Power' in Greek or Roman Myths. I've never heard of it in any of the worlds myths. Maybe my mom and the other Olympians know about it."

"I'm sorry son but even I nor the eldest of the Olympians know of its existence," Athena and the rest of Olympians entered the war room in their war regula but only the five that fought in the battle bore the battle scars from the enemy.

Will Solace sighed in defeat, "If the Gods have no clue about the 'Lost Powers' than who knows who has the information to understand it?"

Just then a new group entered the room, their hoods obscuring their faces from our view, "Maybe they know."

All eyes fell upon the Assassins and their leader, Chaos, as the group of ten took their place at the unoccupied portion of the ping pong/war table. It was silent for several minutes until Chaos spoke, "How to explain the story about the Lost Powers isn't possible for its existence predates that of the earth...even the creation of the universe."

Now a deathly silence filled the room as both the campers and Gods stared at Chaos in shock. Even the Assassins looked shocked at the sudden information.

Chaos closed his eyes and spread his arms wide as the entire room transformed into a black veil with cosmic dust and giant orbs of light swirling around us. I blinked my eyes as I tried to absorb everything that I saw around me, I was in space!

Right next to me came a shift in movement as Cadmus began to come out of his slumber. He sat up and blinked his eyes furiously as he took in the sight before him, "Paula?" He turned to look at me with Bewilderment in his eyes, "W-where...where are we?"

"In the rec room. Chaos is explaining to us about the Lost Powers."

Cadmus made a silent "O" with his lips as he laid back down gently, his head on my lap, "Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle as my mom and Nico gave me a wink at what just happened, "Before the Earth existed, before the universe was created, there was the Seal. This seal held together two sides, light and dark. For eons the two opposites were balanced under a unified force known as Primus the first being in existence. Under his power, the very first universal civilization came into being. They were advanced, wise, and peaceful to their existence. No wars affected their lives, no death haunted their fears. Then it happened. The day of all days, Armageddon. Both sides of Light and Dark first civilization fell victim to Primus' sudden renewal of the first race. The remaining survivors of both light and dark found themselves thrusted into an unprecedented war where each battle would bestow upon them heavy losses. It seemed that Primus would succeed in whipping out the first civilization until a miracle happened. A miracle that enabled the first civilization to have a fighting chance against Primus. From the destruction and anger from both sides, a rift appeared in the Seal. The power released from the Seal was tremendous enough to sprout out a new celestial being, me. Immediately I took the fight to Primus which lasted for millennia's. In the end I bested him but our battle had its costs. The first civilization was extinct save for a few traces of DNA. After taking every single ounce of power from Primus, I traveled to the deepest part of the Seal and hid his powers under protection so old that even I have forgotten. But I did take with me a small portion of his power as I returned into the rift that gave birth to me. Yet, as I made my way to the rift...I saw a black mass and colorful dusts looming beyond it. Attentively I crossed into the rift to find a new realm born from the rift from the Seal. The power that I took from Primus began to glow as it fused with me enabling me to have the powers of creation, chaos, and destruction, and order. From then on I traveled this new realm creating new worlds and galaxies. When I created Earth, I knew that it was the perfect planet to continue the way of life that was shared by the first civilization. After creating the primal, then the titans and then Olympians, the humans-descended from first civilization-was my last testimony to my doomed patrons."

And just like that, the story ended as the room returned to its normal state. All the Gods and demigods stood there in wonder as Chaos gazed at the ping pong table in a deep thought. It was my mom who had the courage to break the silence, "Okay so that explains the 'Lost Powers' but it doesn't explain why the orb that your Assassins and Gaea's children was being fought over for."

Chaos waved his hand and a holographic enlarged version of the orb appeared over the middle of the ping pong table, "During the reign of the primal gods, there was a war between earth and another worldly force: frost giants from the realm of Jotunhiem."

Cadmus piped up, "Jotunhiem...you mean the Jotunhiem from Norse mythology?"

"Aye lad," just then Thor walked into the war room and gazed around the room before setting his eyes on Cadmus, "The Jotuns wanted to rule Midgard as a start for their conquest of all the nine realms. For a time it seemed that Midgard was truly going to be theirs-the ice age-to rule, but their advance was stopped."

He looked at Chaos who nodded before continuing Thor's story, "I arrived to help my children with the forces of Asgard. Odin had a score to settle with the frost giants. Together, the Aesir and Primals destroyed all the Jotuns on earth. But that was the only time Odin would interfere in the realm of Midgard. Seeing that the Jotuns might return and try to conquer the earth again, Odin and I created a weapon of power that would enable the Primals to defend any other worldly force with massive energy. Thus, the spark of primus was born, the weapon that contained the powers of Primus himself."

My mom blinked as she tried to process the information she just received, "So if Gaea's children awaken Gaea..."

Chaos nodded, "Then Gaea can unlock the lost powers of Primus and begin the end of the Universe."

It was finally dinner when the meeting ended. The Assassins heading off to the beach while the Centurions and Councilors made their way towards the dinning pavilion.

Only Chaos stayed behind to accompany us. He walked alongside the gods and Chiron as we entered the dining area and headed to the head table.

I took my seat at the Zeus table while Cadmus reluctantly took his seat at the Hermes table, his face emotionless as he watched his cabin mates horse around with deadly projectiles of hamburgers and fries.

Suddenly an instant silence muted the entire dinning pavilion as the Assassins entered with grace in every single step that they took.

It was the first time that I got a good glimpse of each and every one of them as they walked past the other tables in order to talk to either Chiron or Chaos. I skipped Alpha, Beta, and Gamma since I already knew what they looked like but instead I focused on the other eight that I didn't know. One Assassin had white robes with a hood just like the rest of the Assassins. Slung on his back was a bow and quiver full of arrows with a rectangular shaped hammer just like Thor's yet slightly longer. Strapped to the side of his thighs were two small machine guns while hanging on both sides of his hips were two tomahawks _**(A/N Assassin Delta's tomahawks is based on the Tomahawk in the new Assassins Creed III game.)**_ and a long battle knife hanging on his left and another sheathed in his right boot. He had a mix of European and Native American or Mexican look to him as he walked next to Gamma who just laughed as she exchanged conversations with him. The next Assassin made me blink twice while straining my neck to look up. He was huge! At least six feet tall and eleven inches! Just like the other Assassin I first observed, he had two battle knives sheathed on his left hip and right boot as well as two longer tomahawks hanging on his hips. The only difference was that strapped to his back was a two bladed battle axe and a long sledge hammer. His hood obscured his eyes but I could see the permanent scowl as he too passed by. Next came another Assassin but this time it was a female. Unlike the first two, she was armed for mid and long range. On her back hung a silver bow and three quivers full of arrows. She too also had two machine guns strapped to her thighs but an array of throwing knives stood out from her belt. Two very long hunting knives were sheathed next to her bow on her back as well as two metallic disks connected to her back. Two more Assassins entered my view as they chatted away to each other. They were of different genders: one boy and one girl, and just like the others, their weapons differed. The guy had a bow and quiver on his back but also a three foot circular shield that had a strange looking "A" in the middle of the shield. Throwing knives protruded from his belt as well as a two foot long stick with a blade on the end of the shaft. The girl on the other hand seem to follow Gamma's lead: Quiver, crossbow, throwing knives, battle knives, machine guns, shield, and a long gladius strapped to her left side. The last three Assassins were all similar in weapons and appearance, females but with different sets of weapons. The only weapon that was similar was the battle knives that they had sheathed to their side.

All eleven Assassins stopped in front of the head table who were then told to occupy the table at the far back of the pavilion. Alpha nodded and led his Assassins to the table where they continued to chat amongst one another. Slowly the chatter of the other tables piped up again until it became its usual mad house of laughter and flying food grenades.

At a quarter to six, Chiron stood up and pounded his hooves, "Heroes! Heroes! Attention please!" The entire dining area became quiet as Chiron cleared his throat, "After speaking with Chaos about this, we have decided that in order for both camps to stand a chance against the might of Gaea's children, the Assassins of Chaos will train us before the next assault happens."

A murmur of approval swept through the crowd as Chiron continued, "Further more, to see how our skills perform in battle, both camps along with the Hunters of Artemis and quite possibly the Amazons shall go up against the twenty-one Master Assassins and Grandmaster in a special Capture the Flag match tomorrow night."

Now all the campers were bustling with excitement as Chiron announced that there was going to be a capture the flag against the Assassins, sure they took on the children of Gaea single handedly but they were stopped as well.

I raised my hand to speak which Chiron kindly allowed, "If there's only twenty-one Assassins, how many for the four groups combined?"

"Twelve from Camp Half-blood, ten from Camp Jupiter, ten from both the Amazons and the Hunters of Artemis," We all turned to see Alpha speak from his table, "We also want the Olympians along with Hades to participate in the game. My Master Assassins want a challenge."

Ares growled and flashed in front of Alpha in a blink of an eye, his war hammer held firm in his hand, "You dare challenge me?"

Alpha smirked, unfazed by Ares and his held out weapon, "No, I challenged ALL of the Olympians, not just the puny God of War himself. My warriors will be happy to take you on; it's the rest they are interested in. In order to see how much of a chance we all have against Gaea and her children, the Master Assassins need to see our allies in action. What better way to demonstrate in a Capture the Flag match."

"I do not need a pathetic Capture the Flag match to prove to you that you will be crushed by the whims of my hammer!" Ares growled and began to cast a dark red glow around him as his rage began to stir, "I should make you taste my hammer right now to wipe off the smug look on your face."

"Wanna know why I have a smug look on my face Ares?"

"Why?" barked Ares.

"Because you aren't the only one who's deadly with a hammer."

Before Ares could even think of blinking, a hammer flew from somewhere to the God of War's left and slammed into his head hard. The hammer then stopped in mid-air and flew straight back into the hands of Thor himself, his brown eyes glaring at the wounded Ares, "How dare thou show thy rudeness to my fellow brothers in arms. By the life of Midgard and of Asgard, be lucky that I only unleashed a portion of Mjolnir's fury upon you!"

Ares struggled to get up, gold ichors dripping from his chin as he swung his own hammer, "You will suffer for that you Norwegian piece of crap!"

"Enough!" Lightning flashed in-between the two combatants as Zeus appeared in-between them, "If you two must fight, save it for tomorrow."

He turned to Alpha and nodded, "We accept your challenge mortal, but do not think that we will hold back against you. A challenge for the gods result in the full force of our powers to be unleashed. Do you really wish to face those odds?"

Alpha looked at Beta then to the rest of the other Assassins before returning his gaze back to Zeus who was holding back a now raging Ares, "We accept those odds and we usher you to not hold back. If we are to survive, we must see how brutal the Olympians are in battle."

Zeus nodded, "Very well. Tomorrow at night, your challenge shall be answered by the tips of our weapons and the force of our powers. Chiron, this dinner is now over. Time to rest up before the sun sets tomorrow."

Chiron nodded, "Very well! Now return to your Cabins and rest up! Tomorrow is going to be a big day!"

_**(Alpha's pov)**__**  
>*Morning of capture the flag*<br>**_  
>After getting some shut eye, I rose up early than usual. Memories began to flood back into me as I remembered waking up to the sound of the ocean, something which has not happened for years.<p>

I sat up from my bed and stretched my back until I heard a faint pop before standing up to my full height. I was a good six feet and three inches with a chiseled frame of muscles that would make Aphrodite drool. My hair was still messy as ever but slightly longer now that it almost covered my eyes. Quickly I got dressed and walked out into the hideout of the Assassins which mirrored the base we had at Asgard. All around me stood Greek and Italian style of architecture that would've made the Athena and Minerva kids go crazy from just looking at it.

It was amazing how Chaos can manipulate time and space to fit every essential item in an Assassin hideout to make it feel like home.

"I hope I didn't over do it with this hideout," I turned to see Chaos standing behind me with his hands behind his back, A soft smile visible on his face, "Just wanted to make this place a home away from home."

"Its perfect Chaos, it will serve the others well," I nodded and turned to see Gamma walk out of her room, "But I fear that some of us will wish that we were still in Asgard."

Chaos sighed, "I know it's hard for some of you but this has to be done. My children and grandchildren will destroy my favorite planet if we do not help the Olympians fight them off."

"I know Mentor...but the pain still lingers..."

The Lord of the Universe was silent for a minute before answering, "I sense that she still lives in the form of a different being. It's not completely her...but it's a part of her."

I laughed, "She wouldn't choose rebirth...she wasn't that type of person."

"I wasn't talking about rebirth Alpha."

I froze when I heard that, "She's alive? How? I saw her die!"

Chaos closed his eyes then opened them as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "You will know when the right time comes."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, he dissolved into cosmic dust leaving me confused and lost more than ever.

Despite the morning quarrel with Chaos, the rest of the day went on smoothly. The other Assassins that were with me just stayed inside of the hideout while Beta and Pi had other Business to attend to. Finally it was dinner time, the last obstacle before tonight's capture the flag.

The eleven of us gathered outside the hideout without usual attire on: White Assassin robes with a hood that hid our eyes completely, black pants, brown boots, white t-shirt, and small capes that covered our backs or our left arm. Once we were ready, we made our way towards the dining pavilion where both camps were already eating and chatting as if it was just another day at camp.

Delta mumbled, "Still the same old camp, nothing's changed."

Omicron grunted as he cracked his knuckles, "War or no war little brother, Camp Half-blood manages to squeeze joy and laughter to make all their troubles go away."

"I always despised thy camp," muttered Zeta. "Tis wasn't thee most favorite memory of my former life."

"Have I told you that it's sexy when you talk in Shakespeare?" Delta grinned but quickly piped up when Pi glared daggers at him.

Beta chuckled, "Same old Delta."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face my fellow Assassins, "Enough fooling around, let's get some grub before it's time for Capture the Flag."

Every single one of them nodded as they walked over to group of tables at the far end of the pavilion. In a manner of minutes, they were already chewing down on smoked brisket, mash potatoes, corn, and stuffing.

It was a quarter till seven when a hunting horn sounded off near the Camps borders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zeta stiffen as a band of girls dressed up silver winter clothes made their way towards the entrance of the dining pavilion, their leader smiling as Thalia walked up to greet her former lady, "Welcome back to Camp Half-blood sis."

Artemis nodded in return as she and the rest of the hunters swarmed over Thalia in greeting and tales of the hunt since her departure years ago. Then twelve minutes later, another horn was heard, this time it was a war horn that made every single camper and hunter in the pavilion shiver as the fully armored Amazon warriors appeared outside of the dining area. This time it was Pi who stiffened as she watched the Amazon Queen Hylla exchanged words with Artemis and the other immortal campers that were taking part in tonight's game.

After the two groups left the pavilion, both Pi and Zeta returned their gazes to the plate of food in front of them. They both didn't bother to touch their food which drew Delta's attention, "Shocked to see them again or cat got your tongue?"

Zeta rolled her eyes, clearly it only took one of Delta's sarcastic comment brought her back to reality, "What has happened in the past has happened, let thy mind move on into a deserved future."

Delta blinked, obviously lost in thought at Zeta's little speech, "Can someone please translate that for me?"

"It means let bygones be bygones," answered Pi as she gently shoved her plate aside, "We can't afford for our pasts to affect us in the upcoming events, especially since the rest of the master assassins are on their way."

Omicron grunted, "How about we focus on the Capture the flag match before we focus on other matters. Our first priority is to make sure that both camps and their allies are trained well enough to take on Gaea's forces. We can't protect them every single battle we fight alongside them."

Everyone nodded at Omicron's testament, but that didn't ease our upcoming nerves as Chiron took center, "Heroes! The time of the special Capture the Flag has finally arrived! Six immortal campers and six mortal campers from Camp Half-blood shall team up with the legionaries of Camp Jupiter, the Hunters of Artemis, Queen Hylla's Amazon warriors, and the thirteen Olympians. I have received word from Chaos that the rest of the Assassins are arriving shortly, may tonight's game bring good sportsmanship and a humble victory."

Chiron stomped his hoof onto the marble floor signaling the end of his speech and dinner as the entire pavilion dispersed into the armory to prepare. I watched the campers walk by our table as they mumbled in hushed whispers about the other Assassins. As the last of the Campers filed out of the pavilion, I noticed a girl eyeing me from the table nearest to the head table: The Zeus table. She looked fourteen or fifth-teen years old with jet black hair filled with blonde streaks. Her skin had a slight tan completion while her eyes seemed to change from grey to a blue-ish green. For some reason I found myself protective of her, that it was my job, no duty, to protect this girl. But then again, her expression said otherwise.

Without even asking her, I knew she was already trained well in the art of fighting, but from whom? I didn't know.

The girl kept staring at me until a woman's voice called for her. She got up and jogged to the pavilions arched entrance, her eyes glancing at me as she passed by the Assassins table.

From my left came Beta's voice, "I see you and Paula met already."

"You know her?" I said amazed.

Beta nodded, as did Pi but she kept silent as Beta sighed, "She's Thalia's daughter, well adoptive daughter. She's the reason she left the Hunt so she could raise Paula. Adorable kid, reminds me of you, Nico, and my sister at times."

My eyes blinked in amazement, "Thalia is a mom? Didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," Beta chuckled as slowly rose up from his seat and cracked his back, "But then again, things happened unexpectedly in the life of a Demigod."

It was a melancholy joke but yet it was also painfully true that I couldn't help but nod in agreement. In my mind I replayed Beta's words over and over again along with the memory that has haunted me for 12,000 years, things were unexpected, painfully unexpected.

_**(Paula's pov)**__**  
>*preparation*<br>**_  
>"The Assassins will try to outflank us with their superior weaponry but they will most likely underestimate our larger numbers. The Hunters will provide cover while the Amazons hold the frontline along the creek. Both the Centurions and Campers will attack them at both flanks and retrieve the flag while the Olympians will try and eliminate any obstacles or guards that they had laid out for us. Any questions?"<p>

All heads nodded in agreement as Malcolm from the Athena cabin finished his battle strategy for the anticipated Capture the Flag game that was only a few minutes away.

Cadmus on the other hand was shaking uncontrollably as he fumbled with the straps of his armor, "This should be fun."

"Cadmus relax," I frowned as he kept trying to buckle his sword belt unsuccessfully. "Here let me."

Gently, I wrapped the belt around his torso and buckled both straps in the middle of his chest. Slowly I looked up at him to see him smiling softly, "Thanks Paula."

For some reason, I blushed as he thanked me, "No problem."

"Ah, young love in the making. Reminds me of Freya's love for Tyr before the battle of Ragnarok," both of us turned to see Thor landing quietly beside us despite his large muscular frame, "Treasure each other well my fellow warriors. Love is a most powerful weapon in the darkest of times."

"We aren't in love!" Cadmus quickly stepped away from me which made me frown a little bit, "We're just good friends."

Thor opened his mouth to say something when a familiar female voice spoke beside him, "Thor are you teasing them?"

The God of Thunder turned to see Bea walk up next to him grinning softly, "Now what did we say about teasing lovebirds?"

"For the last time, we are not in love!" both Cadmus and I yelled.

Bea and Thor studied us for a couple of seconds before letting out a huge laugh until Thor replied, "That's what they always say! Don't they Gamma?"

Gamma nodded, "That is true." she then looked up to see several clouds beginning to swirl and light up with different colors, "Here they come."

I was about to ask what she had meant about that until a huge column of rainbow light shot down from the clouds and slammed into the ground. Both Cadmus and I shielded our eyes from the intense light from the rainbow beam as ten loud THUDs sounded off from the beam in front of us.

Finally, as the tenth thud was heard, the rainbow beam of light shot back up into the clouds leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. During this time, the entire camp-along with the campers from Camp Jupiter, the Hunters, Amazons, and the Olympians-arrived with weapons drawn to our location.

Chiron trotted up next to me with his bow and arrow drawn, "Show yourselves from the smoke!"

Slowly, several figures began to form as the smoke faded away. All of us gasped as ten new Assassins stood still before us, their faces hidden by their white hoods. One of the Assassins in the new group spotted Gamma and Thor right next to us; he then made his way towards them while signaling the group to follow his lead.

Once the Assassin was within talking distance, they all bowed, "Sorry for being late, we had some business to take care of at Nifilheim."

Thor grunted, "Don't tell me Surt tried to conquer that realm again."

The lead Assassin, who was a male, replied, "I'm afraid so Thor, but it wasn't something we couldn't handle."

Before Thor could reply again, Alpha and the other Assassins arrived to meet their comrades, "Iota, welcome to the party."

The Assassin named Iota nodded, "Likewise. Chaos told us that we were to play a game at Camp Half-blood. When do we start?"

Alpha turned towards Chiron and bowed, "Chiron, I believe my team is ready to take our position in the woods."

"Very well," Chiron stomped his hoof onto the ground below him making all eyes focus on him, "Team Olympus shall take the position of Zeus' fist while Team Assassin will take their position beyond the creek! Each team will have thirty minutes to set up defenses around their flags! Be creative but safe! No intentional maiming, killing, smiting, or blasting living organisms into little pieces. Good luck."

Bea turned to me and winked, "See you on the battlefield, just a heads up, don't go on the offensive."

I raised my eyebrow as my mother and Nico made their way towards me, "Why not? Scared that I'll snatch your flag from right under your nose?"

Before she could even reply, one of the new Assassins grunted in amusement, "Gamma isn't one to cross paths with when going on the offensive. The fire warriors from Surt himself learned the hard way."

"Well I bet Gamma hasn't experienced our warriors just yet," my mother tapped her bracelet and her shield Aegis materialized into full view. "Especially me."

The Assassin who grunted looked at Gamma before turning his gaze towards my mother, "You do know why we are called Assassins right?"

My mother growled, "Is that a threat?"

The nameless Assassin shrugged, "Only if you think it is."

"Why don't we just save the fireworks for the match," Bea nodded towards the other Assassins who were already disappearing into the woods, "Shall we?"

She glanced at Nico before nearly dragging the other Assassin with her to the woods where the darkness seemed to cloak her entire body.

Nico jolted back a little bit as he watched them disappear, "It seems that I have a long lost sister as an Assassin."

My mother shook her head, "Or maybe it's one of many gifts given to them from Chaos?"

"Nay," the three of us turned to see Thor leaning against a tree, "Gamma has always been a child of the Underworld, though she died at a tragic age. So young yet so strong."

"Just like Bianca," Nico closed his eyes as he remembered his sister, "For some strange reason, I wish she was with you guys as an Assassin."

Thor smiled as he placed a hand on my mother's boyfriend's shoulder, "You never know son of Hades, and certain wishes do come true."

_**(Assassin Alpha's pov)**__**  
>*in the woods*<br>**_  
>"Set those tripwire mines on the left flank, flicks north. Lamda, Nu, and Upsilon, you three will be on border patrol. Whoever tries to rush up the middle, you three will be there to stop them. Zeta and Pi, you two will go for the flag. Use the trees as your best bet. The rest of us shall be everywhere in the woods, make them think that we are everywhere at once," I looked at the Master Assassins as I finished my battle plan for the Capture the Flag match, "Any questions?"<p>

"They might send the Amazons and Hunters to attack both flanks so the combined camps will attack up the middle," Omicron glanced at Delta then at the three Assassins that I had assigned to go on border patrol, "Will three Assassins be enough to repel their forces?"

"If any camper gets past us, they can go up against your battle hammer and battle axe Omicron," smirked Upsilon, "But don't count on too much action though."

Omicron grunted, "I accept your challenge."

Zeta pulled the string on her bow, "Do not forget that the Olympians are participating in the match as well."

"Zeta is right, more options are allowed for the four groups if the Olympians are clearing the way for them," I rubbed the bottom of my chin as I looked over at the arriving figure of Thor, "I think I have an idea."

I walked over to Thor who was staring off into the direction of the other team's flag, "Hey Thor, you got a minute?"

"The War God seeks to do battle with me this night," he narrowed his eyes as a faint red glow emitted off in the distance, "I shall meet him half way with Mjolnir ready to unleash it's mighty fury."

"Yeah, listen, Ares is incompetent but once he goes berserk, the idea of stopping him cannot be accomplished," I looked over at Thor who was still looking out into the woods, "I need you to take him on while I take on the rest of the Olympians."

Thor nodded, "Very well my friend, Ares is mine alone to face against."

I couldn't help but let the mischievous smirk form on my lip as the game horn sounded off from Chiron's hidden location, "Finish hiding those mines and get to your positions! It's time to see if the army of Olympus can hold their own against the Assassins of Chaos."

_**(Paula's pov)**__**  
>*capture the flag*<strong>_

As soon as the horn blew, all four fractions of our team darted off into the woods, the Hunters and Amazons marching towards both flanks while the two camps would follow closely behind the immortal spearhead of the Olympian gods.

We kept running through the woods until the reflective moonlit surface of the creek glistened just a few feet ahead. Cadmus stopped in his tracks and crouched behind a bush as both camps stopped neared the creek, their weapons drawn as three white hooded figures stood on the otherwise of the creek.

"Only three of them?" Cadmus shook his head as he tried to figure out the Assassins game plan, "You think the others fled?"

"Our luck isn't that great," I looked around at the background behind the three Assassins to see if more of their own would appear, but none came. "Where are they?"

The three Assassins stood still in their places as both the campers from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter slowly began to circle them with their weapons drawn. As I sat there behind the bush with Cadmus, I took time to look over the three new Assassins. The one on the right was unmistakably a girl. Just like the other Assassins, her face was half hidden by her hood so only her nose to her chin showed. Her weapons on the other hand were different than the others. On her back was a pair of Chinese straight swords or Jian, a foot and a half long red stick. A throwing knife belt was evident around her midsection while two eighteen inch swords or butterfly knives hung from both sides of her waist. I then looked at the guy on the left side of the trio, he had a Japanese samurai chest plate covering his chest while his midsection was covered by a utility belt/throwing knife belt. A samurai sword, or Katana, hung on the left side of his hip while strapped on his back was a foot long metal stick with a three foot curved blade. Lastly my eyes fell on the guy in the middle. Unlike his other two comrades, he was weaponless, except for the two hidden blade gauntlets on both of his forearms. He had a utility belt around his midsection as well as a strange black armor chest plate that looked light yet maneuverable _**(A/N Watch the movie Legion and you will know what I'm talking about.)**_.

All in all, they stood menacingly on the other side of the creek, and their aura told me that things weren't going as planned at all.

Bobby cautiously stepped into the water, first mistake made. The Female Assassin began to glow blue in the eyes as she stomped her left foot and threw her arms up into the sky. Suddenly a wall of water engulfed a screaming Bobby as he was lifted up into the air. She then waved her arms and clasped her hands together as a gush of gale force winds crashed into my mom and Nico who were sent flying into a huge tree trunk. They slowly tried to get up but they ended up rolling away as several shruikens lodge themselves into the tree they slammed into.

I turned to see the Assassin on the left brandished his katana and dashed towards the nearest person he could find: Clarisse. He met her electric spear with the sharp end of his samurai sword and effortlessly shoved her away while he threw more shruikens at the surrounding campers. One lodged into Travis' thigh while another impacted on Connor's elbow joint. It was safe to say that they both went down writhing in pain. The Samurai Assassin then sheathed his katana and took out the weapon on his back. He spun it around and brought it down in a deadly slashing arc while Clarisse blocked it with her round shield.

The Samurai rolled away and spun the now seven foot spear over the top of his head as Clarisse shot several jolts of lightning from her spear tip. He swatted them away with the flat of the three foot curved blade before slamming the butt of his spear on the ground causing a whirlwind to blow water from the creek onto Clarisse's electric spear. You know what happens when water and electricity mix? Well it wasn't pleasant if that's you what you were all thinking.

Clarisse crumpled to the ground convulsing and twitching in excruciating pain as a shadow fell upon her. I looked up to see the third Assassin in the air with his wings spread out wide in the dark moonlit sky. Wait wings?

After blinking my eyes I knew I wasn't seeing things as I watched the Assassin flap his ebony wings before swooping down and landing on one knee as the ground around him cracked and crumbled into pieces of dirt. Slowly he rose up and folded his black wings while he opened the palm of his hand where a long sword made out of fire sprang out to life.

Cadmus was just as shocked as I was as the Assassin with the wings spun his sword of fire in his hand before clutching it tight and slashing it on one of the immortal campers. A Centurion then tried to stab him with a spear but he ended up side stepping it to the side and reached out grabbing the shaft of the weapon while yanking the spear and the Centurion foreword violently. He then brought his right knee up and drove it into the Centurion's gut making the poor warrior fall to the ground.

"Upsilon! Behind you!" The samurai Assassin blocked an oncoming sword with his own blade and kicked the camper square in the chest then back flipping over another Centurion and slashed deep into her armored back.

Upsilon then reached out and pulled the Samurai Assassin out of the way as an arch of lightning struck down where he once stood. Both of them looked to see my mom with her silver bow out with another arrow notched and ready to fire.

She took aim and fired the arrow with streaks of lightning flashing through the air. For a second I thought the Angel Assassin would be done for but he managed to surprise me again. He somehow managed snatch the lightning arrow out of the air while also absorbing the lightning and redirecting it into a different direction away from my mother.

Unfortunately, the bolt of lightning slammed into the unarmored face of a Roman Centurion: Dakota.

Sparks of lightning and fried bits of kool-aid powder sprayed all over his face as he dropped to ground viciously, his helmet and hair smoldering in light molten lumps.

The rest of the Centurions focused their efforts on the Angel who took down their friend. Seven Campers from Camp Jupiter fought barbarically against the Angel but they were no match for him as one by one they fell to the floor injured by the Angel's fiery blade.

Upsilon looked down at the heap of injured bodies around and muttered, "Stay down." Then to emphasize his point, he called over to the Samurai Assassin, "Nu!"

Nu suddenly appeared by Upsilon's side, "Let's finish this."

One by one they summoned their powers, fire for Upsilon and wind for Nu. Two orbs of their distinguished elements appeared in the palm of their hands as they charged up their attack. Meanwhile, the female Assassin with glowing blue eyes was finishing off the rest of the immortal Campers of Camp Half-blood. Her butterfly knives were flashing and twirling in the moonlight as she danced around the campers with a grace that was matched by no other. Katie Gardener swung her shield in an attempt to knock the Assassin out but she managed to do was get her shield stuck to one of the hooks of the butterfly knives. Katie saw this and managed to yank the knives free from the Assassins hand leaving her defenseless. Chris and Jake Mason saw this and charged after her with their swords raised but a flying boulder made them dive out of the way. When they got up, the first thing they saw was a red pole flying straight towards them. Unfortunately, the red pole struck Jake's nose making his head snap back as his body somersaulted through the air. The red pole then retracted back then extended as it came down in a deadly slashing down motion towards Chris' head. The pole impacted on the metal material around his head making him vibrate uncontrollably.

The Assassin retracted the pole once more before extended it again in a jabbing motion as it slammed into Chris' gut sending him flying into a large tree trunk of an oak tree.

During her fight with Chris and Jake, Will and Katie along with Pollux and Malcolm took aim with their bows and fired multiple arrows at the Assassin. Suddenly time seemed to slow as the Assassin moved to stop the first arrow. She did a sweeping motion with her feet before raising a palm to her right. I watched in amazement as ice shot out of her palm freezing the arrow in mid air. Before the second arrow dropped, she knelt to the ground then jumped up and slammed a foot on the ground as a wall of dirt collided with the arrow coming towards her left. She then spun with her arms spread wide before clasping them together to shoot a jet of fire towards the arrow coming from behind. All that was left was the arrow sailing towards her face. The female Assassin simply turned her head and snatched arrow out from the air.

Cadmus blinked twice, "Whoa, I think I'm in love."

I just rolled my eyes as I glanced at him with my side vision, "Idiot."

Cadmus chuckled but that soon died down as the sound of an arrow came whizzing straight at us. We both ducked as the arrow lodged itself into a nearby tree trunk. Slowly we looked to see the female Assassin in a throwing stance, the arrow that was in her hand now stuck in a tree right beside us.

Gently she eased out of the throwing stance and stood absolutely still. Then it happened. Her eyes glowed blue and all Hades broke loose as nature itself turned against us _**(A/N still don't know what type of Assassin she is?)**_. Hurricane winds, swirling clouds that were made out of water, fire swooshing in the air, and circling waves of dirt slammed into Katie, Will, Chris, and Pollux. What happened to them was a mystery to us since we too weren't spared from the forces of nature.

Then off to our right came two roars of released energy as a shockwave of fire and wind emanated from Assassins Upsilon and Nu. Their attacks combined with the female Assassin created what seemed like a nuclear blast sight around the area of the creek/border. Even a mushroom cloud made out of water, fire, wind, and earth shot out into the night sky which would've caught the attention of the other attack groups on both sides.

"Hang on to something!" yelled Cadmus as he began to lose his grip on the branch he was holding onto.

"I'm trying," I screamed back at him as I began to lose my grip on his arm, "The winds are too strong!"

"I can't hold on much longer!" Cadmus roared in anger when he was holding on with two fingers now, "Stupid wind! Die down!"

Just then two figures appeared in front of us, "Get behind the air wall now!"

I cleared my eyes to see my mom struggling to keep a wall of air in front of us while Nico helped us up to our feet, "You guys okay?"

I nodded and averted my eyes away as the air wall began to break, "Mom we have to get out of here now!"

My mom grunted, "Go! I'll try to keep the wall up as long as I can!"

Nico growled, "Thalia come on! Now is not the time to be a hero! You already used up most of your energy on those lightning arrows!"

"I...just...need...a...few more seconds!" Beads of sweat were now running down my mother's face as she strained to keep the wall up, "Electrical charges in the air my ass!"

"Oh shit," I looked up to see Nico create a dome of black fire around us and mom, "She can't be serious!"

But my mom was serious. With her last reserve of energy, she managed to charge the wind so much that the particles in the air created a chain reaction which resulted in a big explosion.

_**BOOM  
><strong>_  
>Cadmus and I rushed towards my mom as she slumped to her knees, the force of the explosion rippling across the protective dome of black fire. But just like my mom, Nico began to tire out and we watched helplessly as the dome began to flicker until it finally faded away.<p>

All I remember was clutching onto my mom, Cadmus, and Nico tight as the four of us were blown away from my mom's lightning nuclear explosion.

_**(Phoebe the Huntress' pov)  
><strong>__***west flank***_

_**BOOM  
><strong>_  
>All of us turned to as the forest shook, a hot gush of wind blowing right past us. The dark sky turning orange as a huge mushroom cloud that resembled that of an atomic bomb shot out into the sky.<p>

"Di immortales!," murmured one of my Huntress as the cloud shot up higher and higher with streaks of lightning crackling and spiraling around the colossus cloud, "What could've caused that?"

"I don't know," I said as I gripped my bow tight, "Hopefully the Assassins were in that blast."

"Not quite."

We all turned, our bows notched with arrows and aimed at a single Assassin standing five feet away from us, her own bow and arrow aimed at us as well.

Cautiously, I walked towards her with my bow still aiming the arrow directly at her chest, "You going to let us pass peacefully?"

Sadly she shook her head, "That isn't for me to decide. Phi! Mu! Omicron! Delta! Omega! Gamma! Pi! Tau! Eta! Come out!"

From the shadows of the trees came nine Assassins, all of them with weapons drawn. The Assassin named Gamma had a bow out just like the Assassin who summoned them while the Assassin known as Phi wielded an Egyptian sword, a Khopesh. Assassin Omicron wielded a double bladed war axe in one hand and a sledge hammer in the other while Assassin Delta held a tomahawk in his right hand_**(A/N the tomahawk from Assassin III)**_ and a long Macedonian knife in his left. The rest of the Assassins wield similar weapons except for one who took out two metal disks that glowed blue along the edges.

"Tau," Assassin Delta muttered, "Start it off for us will you?"

The Assassin named Tau nodded her response. She squatted just a little bit and brought her two glowing metal disks to her side before hurtling them at us with lightning speed.

I watched as one of them connected with one of my Hunters, it wasn't a pretty sight. The Hunter flew back and impacted into a tree after taking it to her abdomen, a slightly deep gash in her now ruined armor.

The disk then bounced off a tree and spun right back into the Assassins hand as she plunged herself into the mosh pit of hunters. Seeing that our long range tactic was lost, Tau unleashed a fighting style that was unheard of. She caught her other disk that failed to hit someone and began using them as a dagger/boxing gloves.

One of my hunters, Fiona, tried to fight at Tau's level. With her hunting knives, she spun and slashed in the same way that the Assassin was moving but it still wasn't enough. Fiona ducked and tried to slash at Tau's legs but it was intercepted by one of Tau's disks. The knife was then kicked away from Fiona's hand as the other disk slammed into her shoulder in a punching motion earning a sickening crack and snap of bone.

Fiona cried out in pain as she fell to the floor hugging her broken shoulder. After taking Fiona down, Tau was on the move again. Several of the other Hunters aimed and fired seven arrows at her but Tau simply jumped and twisted over the arrows before landing down on one knee. She then got up and somersaulted in the air while throwing both her disks again.

This time, both of them came at me.

I unsheathed both my hunting knives and parried the first disk while the second disk missed my head by centimeters. The first disk returned to her right hand while the other disk slammed into a hunter behind me before bouncing back to Tau's left hand. She then charged at me and swung her disks at me as if they were daggers. I raised both knives and blocked them while placing a well aimed kick to her chest.

Tau flew back and landed on her back but she quickly rolled backwards and got back up, her lips forming into a smirk, "Delta, your turn."

Suddenly the Assassin named Delta appeared in front of me with his tomahawk swinging from the right. I flipped my knife and blocked the blade of his tomahawk with my own blade while blocking his other weapon with my other weapon. Trying to do the same thing I did with Tau, I raised my leg to kick him in the chest but he was faster. He banged his knee on my knee before I could extend my leg and threw his head forward as it slammed into my nose.

_**CRACK**_

Blood soon filled my vision as I realized my nose had been broken. I felt him sweep me off my feet with his leg then slamming his elbow into my stomach as we both fell to the ground.

Instinctively, I curled into a ball as I heard him bark an order, "Assassins! Finish them off!"

The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was the leaping forms of the other Assassins as they took down the remaining Hunters in the West flank.

_**(Queen Hylla of the Amazons pov)**__**  
>*east flank*<br>**_  
>Boys. Bloody boys are actually keeping us at bay! My Amazons and I were nearing the site where the Assassins had their flag based when a huge explosion went off near the creek border. It wasn't anything I've ever seen before, a large mushroom cloud covered in lightning while the shockwave combined with the powerful winds rippled through the forest. Then we came in contact with our first Assassin, and it was then that our troubles began.<p>

He had a bow in his arms with the string pulled back while three arrows were notched and released towards us. Three of my Amazons dodged the arrows by raising their shields but that didn't protect them from the next attack.

As soon as they lowered their shields, an eagle screech echoed through the air as Assassin attacked from above. He flicked his hands as two blades protruded from the bottom of wrists and stabbed down through the dense part of the metallic shield. The Assassin wrenched free and ducked down into a kneeling position as one of my Amazons tried to bash him with her shield from behind but he somehow managed to strike her first with his hidden blade slicing right through her Achilles tendon.

She went down howling pain as the Assassin spun on his knees and sables both of his blades into the first Amazon he was previously dealing with. He rolled and away and fired some sort of rope that went around her waist harmlessly until some unknown force yanked upward into the trees above.

Suddenly, another Assassin dropped down from where the Amazon was pulled up from. This time it was a female Assassin who unsheathed a Roman Spatha. She spun her sword once before lunging at the nearest Amazon, breaking the Amazons spear in half before placing a well aimed kick to the warrior's armored chest.

More of my Amazons began to disappear up in the trees and were being replaced by Assassins, a few boys but more girls. More and more of the Amazons disappeared until only me and my lieutenant was left, our backs pressed against each other as the Assassins slowly advanced.

The first Assassin unlatched his shield from his back and pointed at my lieutenant, "You told me once that Amazons didn't hate men, they just wanted the men to know who was in charge." He snapped his fingers and several hunched forms of my Amazons fell to the ground with groans of pain escaping their lips, "Apparently that's not the case with us. We despise pride."

Kenzie, my Lieutenant, growled and unsheathed her knife, "You will pay for that male!"

She lunged at the Assassin with her amazing speed but it still wasn't fast enough for her to initiate the first blow. The male Assassin swung his shield back and swung it forward as if throwing an oversized Frisbee. Before Kenzie could react, the shield slammed into her chest which sent her flying and impacting into a nearby boulder.

Rage soon filled my eyes as I lunged at the Assassin but I soon retreated it when a little ball exploded in my face, my vision enveloped in darkness.

_**(Poseidon's pov)**__**  
>*scanning for the Assassin Flag*<strong>_

Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right for things to be so easy. The Olympians (minus Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hestia) and I stood puzzled around an unguarded flag while the woods were busy being...silent. No sound of weapons clanging or shouts...nothing, no sound to penetrate the veil of silence throughout the forest.

Athena huffed and scanned the nearby trees for any signs of traps but she didn't find anything. Even Artemis, Apollo, and Ares failed to find any trace of the Assassin's which was even more unsettling.

Finally Hades broke the silence, "Maybe they ran off?"

Demeter scoffed, "And what makes you think that hmm?"

Hades growled and palmed his face in annoyance, "Because there aren't any Assassin's here!"

"Silence!" Both of them turned to see Zeus brandishing his master bolt and aiming towards the sky, "If the Assassin's aren't here then that means that they are hiding, waiting for us to lower down our defenses, then attacking with savagery. We have faced Assassins before and we have disposed of them before. They are no different."

He looked over at Hermes and jerked his head towards the flag, "Pick it up and take it to the border. Let us be finished with this game!"

Hermes nodded and grabbed the pole of the flag. Athena went wide eyed as if she finally realized what was happening, "Hermes no!"

But it was too late. Hermes pulled the flag off the ground and a series of clicks went off before the ground exploded with green flames. All of us were blasted back five feet away, our bodies slamming into the ground while dirt rained down on us. To make it worse, a loud ringing sound echoed in my head as my vision blurred and refocused.

All around me were the Olympians sprawled on the ground with their heads in their hands. To my left I saw Athena who was curled up into a ball with her hands cupping her ears while shutting her eyes tight. Attentively, I crawled over to her and willed the water moisture within the air to form into healing water.

With a flick of my hand, the crystal blue water covered Athena completely and began to glow in a bright blue light until my senses told me that the healing process was done.

I flicked my hand again and there was Athena, all brand new without a scratch, looking at me with bewilderment in her eyes, "You healed me. Why? What about the others?"

I pointed with a shaking finger at the crystal blue water sweeping around to all the other Olympians until it returned to me. In an instant I felt like my old self again. Slowly I sat up and looked around at the other Olympians who were taking their time to get on their feet.

What happened next made us jump into battle formations.

The night sky suddenly became bright followed by a loud defining BOOM while gale force winds swept through the woods without mercy. When the light died down, there rising up high into the sky was a mushroom cloud swirling with lightning.

Zeus stood there with his mouth hanging open in amazement. Not even he had the power to do that.

Hera gripped her spear tightly, "None of our children have enough strength to cause an explosion that powerful. It must be the Assassins!"

"How right you are Lady Hera," all of us turned with our weapons raised to see a single Assassin in blue robes standing before us, his dark blue hood hiding his eyed, "It appears my Assassins who were on border patrol did their job well."

Ares growled and swung his hammer, "Demigods do not match up to the might of the Gods! Fight us and we shall see who the victor is!"

The Assassin shook his head, "I have no wish to fight you again Ares, and I fought you once and won. That's more than enough for me. Besides, someone else wants to settle their score with you."

"Who would be foolish enough to challenge me-" suddenly a small hammer crashed through the trees and slammed into Ares' armored chest sending him crashing into a maze of rocks nearby.

The hammer then stopped in mid-air then returned back into the owners hand after he landed right next to the Assassin, "Have at thee War God, feel the wrath of Mjolnir!"

The ground rumbled in response and Ares erupted through the pile of rocks that covered him with a yell of rage and fury, "You asked for a death wish God of Thunder! No one messes with the God of War!"

Ares then launched himself towards Thor with his own war hammer raised above his head, "Die!"

Thor smirked then slid his hammer down until his fingers clutched the leather loop at the end of the handle and spun his hammer in a blurry circle with clouds swirling in the night sky above. Thunder boomed while lightning crackled along the hammers surface as Thor leaped right at Ares.

Both Gods collided, body on body, helmet on helmet, and hammer on hammer. Sparks flew as they traded off blows of each other. Ares ducked and rolled to the left while Thor slammed into the ground where Ares only stood a few seconds ago. He wrenched his hammer free from the ground and swung upward as Ares attacked him from above with a hammer strike over the head.

The ground began to shake as the two Gods took their fight to sky, their auras (red and blue) looking like two bright orbs smashing into each other repeatedly to see who be the last one standing.

Suddenly, Ares and Thor collided and a blinding light obscured our vision from the battle. Finally when our vision returned, there silhouetted from the blinding light was the Assassin that appeared in our area, his hidden blades unsheathed and ready to strike as he attacked us from above.

_**(Alpha's pov)**__**  
>*fighting against the Olympians*<br>**_  
>Arrows, spears, black fire, ice spikes, and bolts of lightning flew towards me as I began my descent from my attack from above. With my hidden blades out I managed to take out the volley of fire and silver arrows before grabbing a thrown spear out of the air and sling shot it back at the Goddess the threw it: Hera.<p>

I saw it miss her cheek barely as the tip created a gash on her smooth slight tanned skin. Suddenly the hairs on my neck stood up as several bolts of lightning zeroed in on me.

My instincts kicked in as time began to slow down. I waited, one second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds until the bolt was only two inches away from chest. As quickly as it came, I shot out forward with my right hand grabbing the lightning bolt and swung it to block an incoming ice spike. I then grabbed the three foot bolt with both hands and adapted to the bolts power. Soon a six foot jagged pole of lightning stood erect in my hands as I slashed and blocked the continuous volleys of the Olympians.

Finally I landed on the dirt with a soft thud, the lightning bolt staff behind my back as I stood up slowly to my full height. I couldn't helpful but smirk as Zeus clenched his fist in annoyance and rage at what I had done with his own lightning bolt.

He stepped forward with his own bolt raised, "Drop the bolt or you will be the first to feel my wrath Assassin. Only Thor and I have the power over lightning."

I smirked even more as I held out my left hand and created a long sword out of blue water, "And I guess by Poseidon's standards that I am not suppose to have control over water as well?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes as he pounded the butt of his trident on the earth floor, the three bronze tips glowing in a bright blue color, "Only I and my children have control over water. You are not one of them."

I raised an eye brow but I know they couldn't see me. Gently I extinguished my control over the two weapons. The Gods cocked their heads quizzically as I fished out a ball point pen. Across from me, I saw Poseidon step forward but Athena held him back with a hand on his shoulder, "Poseidon stand down...not yet."

"That's Percy's pen! That's his sword! What if this Assassin fought Percy and killed my son!" Poseidon began to glow in a dark blue aura as his form began to change. His hair became blonde and spiky with several hair spiked dropping down, his muscles bulged slightly but his aura of power began to rise rapidly.

Zeus and Hades tried to hold him back, "Brother calm down!"

"No!" he cried. "He killed Percy!"

"Oh contraire Poseidon," I said as I uncapped the pen allowing the sword to elongate into the three foot long celestial blade, "Percy is not dead, he just doesn't exist anymore."

With that, Poseidon went berserk. He pulled free from Zeus and Hades' grasp and roared in rage as the ground shook. Slowly I grinned sarcastically as he transformed to his Roman form, "Finally, this fight can start."

Neptune grunted and charged at me with his trident thrusting out to pierce through my chest. Stepping to the side, I swung my sword down then side kicking to his rib cage. He slid back from the force of my kick, the dent in his armor infuriating him more. Neptune charged at me again, this time he came at me with his trident that was in the middle of its transformation into a sword.

He brought it down in a deadly arch as I rolled back then launched myself at him with my own sword raised. I swung from the left with my left hand while my hidden blade on my right hand caught the blade of his sword.

Attack, block, counter attack, block. That's all we ever did as we fought like two posed sword fighters. At one point, he got the best of me when he ducked, crouched for a short time as my sword sailed above him harmlessly, and stood back up while slicing at my armored chest.

I winced as the blade glanced off my armor but managed to graze my arm, but I got him back when I spun our swords in a large circle before placing my foot on the flat of his blade and performing the exact same slash towards his chest, only this time my sword cut deep through his chest plate and onto his skin.

We dislodged out blades and kicked ourselves away from another as the other gods rallied behind Neptune, "You will pay Assassin. I shall see your head impaled on the points of my trident."

"Come at me then," I held my hand out and beckoned them to attack as Hermes and Hades surged forward with their weapons raised.

Hermes morphed his caduceus into a broadsword and swung at me from the right. I took a step towards his attack and aimed a kick at the joint of his right arm then slamming the butt of my sword smack dab in the middle of his face. He fell back but I stopped it as I grabbed one of his out stretched arms and flipped in mid air before placing my foot on his armored chest then slamming him down onto the ground along with the sickening sound of bones breaking.

I then focused in on Hades as he darted out from the shadow of a tree. He covered himself in black smoke before hurtling himself at me in the form of a black fireball. Instinctively, I ducked just as he passed over me by a couple of centimeters. Timing it right, I back flipped onto his back just as he returned to his normal form and drove both of my hidden blades into his armored back.

He howled in pain as he slammed into the ground, tumbling and turning until he finally lay on top of the dirt prone and unmoving.

I retracted my blades before uncapping my sword again as Demeter charged at me with her spear and shield. She crouched and spun while throwing her spear at me. At the same time, she used her powers to make the trees around me swat me away with their branches as animated fists. Seeing a chance to surprise me, both Apollo and Artemis appeared on the branches of the attacking trees and fired several volleys of arrows towards my direction.

Thankfully, my training kicked in to keep me alive from their onslaught. Concentrating on the powers I had achieved throughout the years, I closed my eyes as I made my first move to counter the Olympians. All around me, my vision became blue as I raised my sword above my head.

"One...two...THREE!" I opened my eyes and dashed forward in a blur as I moved to intercept the first arrow. The projectile flew towards my right shoulder making me spin towards my left while ducking at the same time due to an arrow that was aimed to pierce my midsection. I rolled forward then spun and twisted as more arrows whizzed past me. Jump, roll, duck, twist, leap, and dive were the only things that I did until Artemis and Apollo were only a hundred meters away from me.

After rolling once more, I ended up in low crouch out of the roll I just performed and propelled myself high into the air while raising my sword and unsheathing my dagger. Apollo and Artemis' eyes grew wide as I narrowed the distance between me and them within a blink of an eye making their long range game useless.

I landed on the branch that Apollo was standing on and made quick work of him since he wasn't a hand to hand combat expert. As soon as I landed on the branch, I crouched down and swiped his legs from underneath him with my hook blade. He slowly fell onto his back while I pounced on him with my dagger piercing him in the shoulder of his dominant arm.

To make the pain worse, I aimed my hidden pistol and fired a throwing knife dagger-with a rope attached to the handle-into his stomach and used him as leverage as I jumped of the branch to go under it and come up in the air on the other side where Artemis was standing. She had an arrow notched as I landed in front of her in a crouch/kneeling stance. I smirked suddenly as I heard the air give off a ripping sound as I knew she fired her arrow.

_**CLINK**_ The arrow kept flying towards me until it split in half as both halves sailed past me harmlessly. I looked up to see Artemis reach behind her to fire another arrow but I was quicker. Before she could even grab the feathered end of her arrow, I was already standing next to her, the blade of my sword at her throat while my hidden blade dug into the skin of her pierced armor.

My hand closed into a fist as the blade retracted. Artemis gave out a painful gasp as she dropped her bow and clutched her wound on her stomach as she doubled over, "What...what did you do to me?"

"Poison. Harmless to an immortal, yet can knock you out. If used on a mortal or Demi-god," I said as I grabbed the edge of her armor near neck, "It usually results in death."

Artemis whimpered and began to cough out ichors as she looked up my hood and into my eyes. She gasped weakly as she realized who she was looking at, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Slowly I brought her closer to me until we were only inches away face to face, "Because you did nothing to save her...now I'm returning the favor."

I let go of the hold that I had on her armor and raised a glowing palm at her chest. With a yell, I fired a beam of bright blue energy at the Goddess of the Hunt as she fell down towards the ground underneath her.

Seeing this, Demeter willed her trees to swat at me again but the attacking limbs of the tree stopped in mid air as I raised both hands up in front of me and roared as I was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light followed by a huge ball of energy to explode outward from my body.

When the light died down, a huge crater was now located below me while the battered bodies of Demeter, Apollo, and Artemis lay still at the center of the bowl shaped crater.

Now only three Olympians were left: Athena, Zeus, and Neptune. Gently I floated back down and stood five feet away from them as they brandished their weapons.

Zeus tore his gaze away for a second to see Ares receiving multiple hits from Thor since he managed to disarm the war god and began to pummel him to death with his hammer.

He growled and told Neptune and Athena to deal with me while helped out Ares. Now it was only the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of the Seas against the Grandmaster of the Assassins.

Neptune twirled his weapon of power and fired a blue beam of energy at me. Quickly my hand shot up and absorbed the blast then shot it back out in a blazing emerald color of power. The sea god tucked and took the hit before shaking it off and firing another beam of energy but I was already on the attack.

I ran up to him in blazing speed and jumped over his second beam of energy before slamming him in the face with my knee, his head snapping back from the force of impact.

He flipped onto the ground hard causing the ground to shake, I wouldn't be surprised of New York reported on having experience their first earthquake ever. I landed next to his body and darted towards Athena who brandished her own version of Aegis.

I flinched as I laid eyes on the forged head of Medusa, a faint memory suddenly burned in my mind. Athena raised her shield more before jabbing at me with her spear. I reacted by slashing my sword upward making her weapon bounce up into the air while a shield of my own appeared on my left arm. If by instinct or we just saw the chance to strike at each other, I don't know but we soon found ourselves pushing our shields against one another.

Athena gritted her teeth as she strained to push me back through sheer force, "I will not be bested by some young warrior of Chaos! I am the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy! Your friends haven't even grasped the full concept of our plan!"

I looked at her and laughed, but the laugh wasn't friendly, "For a Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, you didn't really grasp the concept of 'Divide and Conquer' do you Lady Athena?"

She narrowed her eyes as her mind began to process what I had said until a realization appeared in her eyes, "No…it cant be! Why didn't I see it before?"

"Because," I said as moving holographic images popped up all around me as footage of the different attack groups of the Olympians were defeated by my Master Assassins, "Nothing gets past us, nothing will ever defeat us. You're pride and ego may make you think that our defeat at your hands will be eminent but know this, 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'."

Just then, all twenty-one of my Master Assassins materialized next to me and aimed there crossbows and swords at the Wisdom Goddesss as I walked over to their flag.

Another earth shattering _**BOOM **_was heard as Thor landed on top of a beat up version of Zeus and Ares. Gently I grabbed their flag and lifted it up into the air as the conch horn blew in the distance. Victory was ours.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
